Der Morgen nach einer regnerischen Nacht
by Itoe89
Summary: Sess / Kag FF. Kagome hat nach zwei Jahren die Nase voll von Inuyashas Kikyou Geschreie. Nach einem schwerwiegenden Vorfall trennt sich Kagome von Inuyasha und sucht nach einem neuen Leben.
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte gehört mir allein, mit Ausnahme der Charaktere.

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Der Morgen nach einer regnerischen Nacht © Itoe

Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome

Kagome hat nach zwei Jahren die Nase voll von Inuyashas Kikyou-Geschreie und sein ständiges Nachrennen nach der toten Priesterin. Nach einem schwerwiegenden Vorfall trennt sie sich von Inuyasha und sucht nach ihrem eigenen, neuen Leben.

Der Morgen nach einer regnerischen Nacht

[b]Kapitel 1[/b]

Es sind schon zwei Jahre vergangen, seit sie das erste Mal in die Sengoku-Zeit kam und Inuyasha traf. Sie verliebte sich Hals über Kopf in Inuyasha, durfte es aber erst viel später bemerken, nachdem sie ihn mit seiner toten Liebe Kikyou im Wald sah. Er hatte sie damals das erste Mal betrogen. Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich so. Letzten Endes war nichts zwischen den beiden passiert, dass sie hätte Inuyasha an sich binden können. Ein Jahr verging und Naraku hatte den grössten Teil des Shikon no Tamas, während Kagome nur drei Splitter in einem kleinen gläsernen Gefäss, den sie um ihren Hals trug. Auch Kikyou hatte 2 Juwelensplitter. Es blieben nur noch drei Juwelensplitter, die fehlten.

Kouga hatte jeweils einen an beiden Beinen. Der letzte Juwelensplitter war in Kohakus, Sangos kleinem Bruder, Nacken. Der Junge war noch immer vollkommen willenlos in Narakus Gewalt. Aber Kagome war optimistisch, den kleinen Bruder ihrer besten Freundin zu retten. Schliesslich dachte sie daran, das Shikon no Tama zu benutzen und dem Jungen echtes Leben ein zu hauchen.

Kagomes Gefühle für Inuyasha fingen nach einer Weile an, zu schwinden. Sie wusste mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr, warum sie diesen ignoranten Idioten liebte. Liebte sie ihn denn noch? Diese Frage quälte sie schon seit einer Weile.

Sie sass am Ansatz der Treppe neben Kaedes Hütte. Ihre Blicke durchbohrten den Boden, sodass Sango und Miroku aus der Ferne einfach nur seufzten und nichts dagegen tun konnten.

„Inuyasha, dieser Idiot!", sagte Shippou zum Zehnten Mal.

„Wie wahr.", kam diese Antwort von Miroku zum Zehnten Mal.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum er Kikyou in unsere Gruppe aufgenommen hat.", sagte Sango nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Ist doch klar, warum!", sprach Shippou und sprang auf Sangos Brust, „Als Kikyou damals erneut von Naraku getötet wurde und ins Miasma fiel und Kagome daraufhin die Hexe gerettet hatte, bekam Inuyasha es mit der Angst zu tun. Er will auch Kikyou beschützen."

„Das ist kein Grund, Shippou-Chan.", sagte Miroku mit einem erneuten Seufzer, „Kikyou war und ist tot. Daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Ich bin mir sicher, Kagome-Sama leidet schrecklich unter der Anwesenheit von Kikyou-Sama."

„Zumal es auch um Inuyasha geht.", fügte Sango mit einem Seufzer hinzu, „Was können wir nur tun?"

„Wir könnten Kagome zurück in ihre Zeit schicken.", kam plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau, die sie gut kannten.

Kikyou trat näher an die kleine Gruppe heran und versuchte sie mit ihrem hübschesten Lächeln zu verzaubern. Es schlug fehl. Es missfiel der Gruppe, dass sie ihr Gespräch von eben belauscht hatte.

„Kikyou-Sama, wir haben nicht gehört, dass Ihr Euch uns genähert habt.", sagte Miroku ruhig und mit vorgespielter Freundlichkeit.

Sie begrüssten sich alle mit einem leichten Nicken und sahen dann Kagome an, die noch immer in Gedanken versunken auf der Treppe sass.

„Was meintet Ihr mit, Kagome in ihre Zeit zurückschicken?", unterbrach Sango die Stille.

„Sie wird hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Ich bin jetzt da.", antwortete Kikyou gelassen und lehnte sich an das Geländer, wo sich auch Sango daran stützte, „Sie ist nicht stark genug, um es mit Naraku auf zu nehmen. Ausserdem ist das hier nicht ihre Welt, sie gehört nicht hierher. Ich schätze, Inuyasha hat auch genug davon, sie ständig beschützen zu müssen."

„Das musst du sagen!", schnappte Shippou zu, „Kagome und Inuyasha haben dich auch schon öfters gerettet!"

Ein eiskalter Blick der toten Miko liess Shippou schaudern und sich in Sangos Brust einzuquetschen. „Ich sehe es anders, Kikyou-Sama. Kagome-Sama war eine sehr grosse Hilfe in der ganzen Zeit. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre diese Gruppe nie zustande gekommen. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wären wir alle auf uns alleine gestellt und würden Naraku allein bekämpfen und kläglich versagen.", sagte Miroku.

„Wäre Kagome nicht gewesen, hätten wir das Problem mit dem Shikon No Tama gar nicht erst gehabt.", fügte Kikyou hinzu.

„Würde es DICH gar nicht erst geben, gäbe es auch keinen Naraku! Und Miroku hätte keinen Fluch in seiner rechten Hand!", piepste Shippou hervor und versteckte sich wieder in Sangos Armen.

Kikyou ignorierte den Kitsune, der ihr wie ein Dorn im Auge war. Er war klein, zu klein, um alles zu verstehen, und dennoch verstand der kleine Bengel jede Aussage, jede Handlung eines Erwachsenen, er konnte alles genau und richtig interpretieren. Irgendwann in ihrem früheren Leben liebte sie Kinder. Sie wollte sogar welche haben, mit Inuyasha.

„Inuyasha möchte noch heute weiterziehen und weiter nach Naraku suchen.", richtete sie aus und lief wieder in Inuyashas Wald zurück.

„So eine blöde Kuh!", sagte Shippou und streckte hinter ihr die Zunge raus.

„Ich ahne Böses.", sagte Miroku und sah wieder zu Kagome herüber, die ihre Stellung noch immer nicht geändert hatte.

Shippou sprang in diesem Moment von Sangos Brust und lief auf allen Vieren zu Kagome rüber und sass traurig von ihren Füssen ab. Grosse, besorgte Augen trafen Kagomes Kastanienbraune Blicke. Plötzlich war ein warmes Licht wieder darin zu erkennen, als sie den kleinen Kitsune vor sich sah. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest. „Was hast du, Shippou-Chan?", fragte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, wie immer.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen, Kagome!", sagte er leise.

Kagome weitete ungläubig die Augen und sah verwirrt ihren kleinen Adoptivsohn an. „Weshalb denn?", fragte sie.

„Dass Kikyou gegen Euch etwas im Schilde führt.", eilte Miroku herbei und erklärte es in einem kurzen Satz.

„Wenn sie Inuyasha haben will, nur zu.", sagte sie gelangweilt. Sie richtete sich auf und schenkte der Gruppe ein freundliches Lächeln. Die anderen wussten, dass es ihr schlecht ging und dass dieses hübsche Lächeln nur eine Maske ihrer tiefsten und innersten Trauer war. Keiner wusste, dass sie anfing, Inuyasha zu hassen, weil er Kikyou in diese harmonische Gruppe integrieren wollte. Er zerstörte ihre Freundschaften und Bindungen zueinander. Ignorant. Idiotisch. Dumm. Selbstsüchtig. Eifersüchtig. Blind. Draufgängerisch. Ja sogar falsch und verlogen Das war so ziemlich das, was sie sehr störte an ihm. Dann fand sie wieder einpaar gute Eigenschaften an ihm. Hilfsbereit. Zwischendurch auch mal freundlich. Mutig. Stark.

Er schenkte ihr nie das, was sich eine Frau wünschen würde. Er küsste sie nur ein zwei Mal. Schloss sie ganz fest in seine Arme und versprach ihr, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Aber er hielt nie sein Wort. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr das versprach, geschah irgendetwas mit Kikyou und er liess sie alleine zurück. Gefährdete schon deswegen mehrmals ihr Leben. Aber er kam immer im letzten Moment und rettete sie. Natürlich mithilfe ihrer Freunde.

Sie sah in die noch immer besorgten Gesichter der drei nahen Freunde und nickte als Bestätigung, dass es weiter nichts war.

„Es ist noch sehr früh. Ich schätze, wir werden gleich wieder losziehen.", sagte Sango und starrte den Himmel an, „Das Wetter heisst uns auch willkommen für eine weitere Reise."

Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht, als die Gruppe schon seit einigen Stunden unterwegs war. Der Frühling in der Sengoku-Zeit hatte Kagome schon letztes Jahr sehr beeindruckt. Überall waren die verschiedensten und exotischsten Blumen. Die Gerüche verschiedener Bäumen mit ihren zarten und kleinen Knospen konnte selbst Kagome riechen. Es war alles frisch. Die Luft die sie hier atmete. Die grünen Wiesen. Die noch teilweise kahlen Bäume mit winzigen Blättern oder Knospen. Kagome musste willkürlich an ihre eigene Zeit denken. Sie erinnerte sich an den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter, als sie ihr sagte, dass sie hier in der Sengoku-Zeit mit Inuyasha zusammen leben wollte. An jenem sonnigen Nachmittag war auch alles frisch. Ebenso auch die Tränen ihrer Mutter, die ihr warm über die Wangen liefen und die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter ohne Widersprüche akzeptiert hatte. Souta und Grossvater, die hinter der Mutter standen, liefen ebenfalls die Tränen runter. Der Abschied damals von ihnen fiel ihr so schwer. Sie hatte drei Wochen lang nur noch geweint, als sie wieder in ihrer neuen Heimat war.

Sie konnte nie mehr zurück zu ihrer Familie. Nie wieder ihre Mutter sehen. Nie wieder Grossvater und nie wieder ihren kleinen Bruder Souta. Alles. Sie hatte alles für einen fiesen Hanyou aufgegeben, der sie nach wenigen Monaten auch aufgegeben hatte.

Der Brunnen hatte ihr den Weg versperrt. Sie wusste es, denn das vorletzte Mal, als sie durch den Brunnen passierte und ihre eigene Zeit kam, sprach der Brunnen zu ihr. Nur noch einmal konnte sie reisen. Sie solle ihre Entscheidung treffen. Damals glaubte sie, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Aber mittlerweile bereute sie es.

Ihr Blick fiel zu den Führern der Gruppe. Kikyou hatte sich in Inuyashas linken Arm eingehängt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Dieser Anblick widerte sie nur an und verletzte sie. ‚Ich liebe ihn noch immer.', stellte sie in Gedanken fest und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde zum offenen Buch für jeden, der lesen konnte. Shippou sprach seit Kikyous Ankunft nur noch selten mit Inuyasha, ebenso wie Miroku und Sango. Inuyasha ignorierte alles und jeden, bis auf Kikyou, seine erste grosse Liebe.

Kagomes beste Freundin liess plötzlich den Mönch vor sich weiterlaufen und wartete auf die Ankunft von Kagome an ihrer Seite.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kagome-Chan?", fragte sie leise, so dass es selbst Inuyasha nicht hören konnte, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Als Antwort bekam die Taijiya ein trauriges Nicken. „Vielleicht, brauchst du mal eine Auszeit. Kehre doch für einpaar Tage zurück in deine Heimat, Kagome-Chan. Ruhe dich aus.", schlug Sango vor.

Sie hatte es niemandem gesagt. Niemand, mit Ausnahme ihrer Familie, wusste, dass der Brunnen sie zur Wahl gestellt hatte. Und auch jetzt sollte es niemand erfahren. Sie wollte sich Inuyashas Gesichtsausdruck ersparen. Er würde nur Schuldgefühle empfinden, sich zwei oder dreimal entschuldigen, wenn überhaupt, dann war die Sache für ihn gefressen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihr reizendes Lächeln wieder auf. „Ist schon gut.", sagte sie und blieb mit Sango kurz stehen und sie tauschten sich ihre Blicke.

„Hööeeyy Kagome!", schrie Inuyasha nach hinten, „Was ist? Du fällst zurück! Hör auf zu trödeln! Heute wird Naraku sterben!"

Die Frauen hinten seufzten hörbar und er blieb abrupt stehen. Er sprang nach hinten zu den beiden und begutachtete eine nach der anderen. „Was ist?", fragte er mit etwas besorgter Stimme, was für Kagome mehr gespielt war als ernst gemeint.

„Nichts. Wir bereden Dinge unter uns Frauen.", sagte Sango und ging an ihm vorbei.

Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu Kagome die ihn einfach nur traurig ansah. Inuyasha war sich bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit ihn und Kikyou angesehen hatte. Er hatte ihre Blicke deutlich gespürt, was eines der Gründe war, warum er Kikyou in diesem Moment nicht einen Arm um sie legte und mit ihr gemeinsam eng umschlungen lief. Auch wusste er, dass Kagome ihn liebte. Er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht all zu sehr verletzen, aber seine eigenen auch nicht all zu sehr ignorieren. Er liebte Kikyou. Und Kagome. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich für eine Frau zu entscheiden. Aber die Priorität hatte seine erste grosse Liebe. Sie hatte mehr gelitten als Kagome, hatte er es sich festgesetzt.

„Es ist nichts.", sagte sie dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und ging auch an ihm vorbei.

„Na dann! Weiter!", schrie Inuyasha und sprang wieder mit einem Satz zu Kikyou, die an ihm wieder klebte.

Er interessierte sich nicht für sie. Sie war nur die zweite Wahl. Das wusste Kagome. Auch wusste sie, wenn Kikyou einfach sterben sollte, so hatte er noch immer eine Kopie von seiner grossen Liebe an Lager. Kagome.

„Miststück.", sagte Miroku leise zu Sango herüber, die wieder neben ihm lief, deutlich von Kikyou sprechend. Das hatte Inuyasha gehört und er drehte mit zuckenden Hundeohren den Kopf zu ihm um. So wie der Halbdämon den Mönch anstarrte, starrte auch Miroku ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

„Keh!", war es deutlich von Inuyasha zu hören, als er den Kopf abrupt wieder nach vorne drehte.

Der ganze Tag verlief für die Gruppe angespannt. Zwischendurch lachte Shippou mit Sango und spielte mit Kirara, die die meiste Zeit auf Sangos Schultern verbrachte.

„Kagome-Chan", wandte sich Sango an ihre Freundin, „In der Nähe ist eine heisse Quelle, lass uns hingehen."

Kagomes Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. Sie eilte zu ihrer Tasche und brachte ihre selbstgemachte Seife zum Vorschein. Es hatte denselben Geruch wie das Duschgel, den sie aus ihrer Zeit meistens mitgebracht hatte. Und sie hatte wirkliches Glück, als sie die Pflanzen hier entdeckte, die danach rochen.

„Noch etwas Trockenes, dann können wir los.", sagte Kagome lachend.

Sango erhob sich und nahm ebenfalls trockene Sachen aus ihrer grünen Seitentasche hervor. Sie nickten in Zustimmung und wollten gerade losziehen, als Sango noch einen letzten Blick zum Mönch warf, der auch anfing, trockene Sachen zusammen zu suchen. „Was bitte, hat der Herr Mönch vor?", fragte sie spitz.

„Ich komme natürlich mit. Zwei hübsche junge Frauen kann man nicht alleine baden lassen.", sagte er stolz und stand auf.

Ein Knall liess den Houshi-Sama wieder auf den Boden liegen und sich für eine Weile nicht bewegen. Die Beule auf seinem Kopf bedeutete nur, dass Sango Hiraikotsu mitnahm und dass sie ihn damit in zwei teilen würde, würde er sich in ihrer Nähe auftreiben.

„Kikyou, du solltest dich auch etwas entspannen.", schlug Inuyasha vor.

Kagome und Sango blieben abrupt stehen. Sango warf einen ungläubigen Blick nach hinten und durchbohrte die lästige Priesterin mit mörderischen Augenstrahlen, hätte sie das draufgehabt.

„Ich schätze, ich wäre nicht willkommen.", sagte sie zu Inuyasha mit vorgespielter Schüchternheit.

„So ein Unsinn, sie sind auch deine Freunde.", sagte der Hanyou.

Kagome konnte sich das nicht mehr antun. Sie ging weiter in Richtung Wald, wo sie gerade eben mit Sango hinlaufen wollte. Sango bemerkte ihre hastigen Schritte und schloss die kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen nach wenigen Augenblicken.

Sango bekam mit, dass Kikyou sich von Inuyasha löste und den beiden folgte. Die Taijiya brachte Kagome dazu, schneller zu laufen, um von der monströsen Priesterin zu entkommen. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe vor ihr haben. Nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für ihre verzweifelte Freundin.

„WOW! Sango-Chan! Das war eine tolle Idee, hierher zu kommen, es ist… wunderschön.", sagte Kagome mit weiten Augen.

Der blasse Mondschein leuchtete auf die Umgebung und betonte den sanften Dampf, der über der heissen Quelle hochflog. Die Quelle selber war mit Steinen umzingelt und sprühte seine Wärme von sich in die umliegende Gegenwart.

„Kagome-Chan! Geh du schon mal ins Wasser. Ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte Sango und verschwand wieder im Wald. Die junge Miko hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Kikyou ihnen auf den Fersen war, also entlegte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und ging hastig ins Wasser und schloss ihre Augen. Entspannung pur.

Sango hatte nicht bemerkt, wie weit sie Kikyou zurück gelassen hatten. Erst nach einer Weile des Laufens, traf sie die unerwünschte Priesterin.

„Warum seid Ihr uns gefolgt?", fragte Sango und hielt Kikyou davon ab, sich Kagome zu nähern.

„Ich wollte trotzdem ein Bad nehmen. Ist es denn eine Schande, wenn eine Frau baden will?", entgegnete sie ihr kalt.

„Gewiss nicht, Kikyou-Sama. Aber ich wünsche allein zu sein mit meiner Freundin.", schnappte Sango zu.

„Also glaubt Inuyasha an eine Illusion? Ihr seht mich nicht als Eure Freundin, Sango-San?", fragte sie gespielt unschuldig.

Noch ehe Sango mit der Antwort rausrücken konnte, hörte sie Kagome schreien. Sie eilte schnell wieder in Richtung Quelle.

„KIIKKYYOOUUU!", hörte sie Inuyasha schreien. Es war Kagome, die geschrien hatte, nicht Kagome. Sie warf beim Rennen den Kopf nach hinten und blickte in die Höhe. Klar und deutlich konnte sie Inuyasha erkennen, der in Richtung Quelle rannte, wo Kagome sass. Hatte er sie verwechselt?

Kagome hatte sich im Wasser zurückgezogen und versuchte, sich so vor dem Riesenyoukai zu verstecken, dessen Klauen blau waren, wie der Rest seines Körpers. „Frischfleisch.", war sein einziges Wort. Nicht besonders intelligent, hatte Kagome ihn eingestuft. Aber sehr gefährlich, durch seine Grösse und seine Kraft.

Erneut kam ein Schrei aus ihrer Kehle, als der Youkai sie gesichtet hatte und nun nach ihr Griff. Er schnappte sich das nackte Mädchen und hielt sie in einer Hand fest. Er drückte ihren ganzen Körper zusammen, so dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam und so langsam ihre Knochen aufgaben. Er würde ihr sämtliche Knochen brechen und töten. Danach würde sie als Youkai-Futter enden. Nach wenigen Augenblicken, die für sie wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, verlor sie so langsam das Bewusstsein.

Plötzlich sah sie in ihrer verschwommenen Vision, wie Inuyasha Tetsusaiga zog und es nach dem Biest schwang. Schnell kam sie wieder zu sich und schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. Inuyasha kam für sie. Nur für sie allein, um sie zu retten.

Der Youkai fiel in 3 Einzelteile und Kagome war noch immer im Griff des Youkais.

Sie hörte Inuyasha, wie er nach ihr rief, aber im ersten Moment verstand sie nicht, was er damit meinte. „…yooouuu!", sie hörte genauer hin, „KIKYOUUU! REDE MIT MIR!"

Ein tiefer und grausamer Schmerz in ihrer Brust machte sich breit. Es tat so weh. Und sie wusste, das waren nicht die gebrochenen Rippen, die sie dem Youkai zu verdanken hatte. Es war Inuyasha. Er riss ihr damit das Herz aus der Brust und Seele und zerquetschte es mit dem lausigen Namen einer toten Person. Sie fand nicht die Kraft, irgendetwas zu sagen und liess einfach alles um sich geschehen. Für einen Moment lang glaubte sie sogar, zu sterben. Endlich zu sterben.

Inuyasha sprang zu der Hand, worin Kagome festgehalten wurde und sah seine Liebste, wie sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und kaum noch atmete. Er befreite sie aus der Klaue und entfernte sie vom bluten Grund des Angreifers. Er legte sein Hakama ab und bedeckte damit den Körper des Mädchens.

„Kikyou! Wach auf! Ich liebe doch nur dich. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Was werde ich ohne dich nur tun?", schrie Inuyasha laut heraus und ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Ein seltener Anblick, aber Kagome kannte es bereits. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen vor Müdigkeit. Mit Mühe und Not atmete sie nur, weil ihre Rippen gebrochen waren und bei jedem Atemzug schmerzten.

„Inuyasha!", schrie Sango aus dem Hintergrund.

Das Halbblut drehte den Kopf zu ihr zurück und sah eine weitere Gestalt hinter Sango, konnte sie aber nicht erkennen.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest, Kagome?", schrie er zu der Person hinter Sango.

Sango weitete die Augen in Ungläubigkeit. Sie blieb nur noch stehen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sie vernahm, wie Kikyou hinter ihr anfing zu grinsen, was sie nur wütender machte.

„Siehst du das, Kagome? Du hast meine einzige Liebe im Stich gelassen!", schrie er weiter.

„Habe…ich…", quetschte das Mädchen in seinen Armen plötzlich hervor, „…das getan?"

Der Hanyou drehte seinen Kopf zu Kagome, die er plötzlich auf den Boden warf und vor ihr zurückschreckte, als wäre sie aus tödlichem Gift. Das Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz auf und begann zu weinen.

„INUYASHA!", schrie nun Sango wuterfüllt und eilte zu der winselnden Kagome, „Hast du grosse Schmerzen?"

„Mei…ne… Rippen…", flüsterte sie schwer atmend hervor und verlor anschliessend das Bewusstsein.

Sango warf den Hakama von Inuyasha zurück und wickelte sie in ihr eigenes Kimono ein und hob sie auf ihren Rücken auf. Sie lief zurück ans Lager und liess Inuyasha und Kikyou zurück, ohne die beiden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Das hatte ihre Freundin nicht verdient. Sie würde Inuyasha dafür übelst bestrafen, dazu hatte sich Sango entschlossen.

Nach einem Moment des Laufens sah sie Miroku auf dem Rücken von Kirara, die dazu eilten. Sie landeten vor ihr und Sango lud Kagome auf den weichen Rücken von Kirara.

„Ich werde euch alles später erklären. Aber zuerst bringen wir sie zu Kaede.", sagte Sango und liefen nun als eine Gruppe Richtung Lager. Sie wollte Kagomes Sachen nicht bei Inuyasha lassen.

„Das ist ja schrecklich!", sagte Shippou wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen, nachdem Sango die Geschehnisse geschildert hatte, „Inuyasha ist so ein Depp!"

„Das ist schlecht. Sehr schlecht.", bestätigte Miroku nachdenklich. Sie wanderten schon die ganze Nacht und würden wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile laufen müssen, um wieder beim Dorf an zu kommen. Sie entschlossen sich, sich auf zu teilen. Shippou, der nach zwei Jahren endlich seine Kräfte besser nutzen konnte, nahm Miroku mit sich, als er sich in einen Ballon verwandelte. Sango war mit Kagome in ihren Armen auf Kiraras Rücken. Das Mädchen stöhnte vor Schmerzen zwischendurch auf.

Erst im Morgengrauen kamen sie im Dorf an. Die alte Kaede, die an schönen Tagen immer sehr früh auf war, war auch heute im Dorf unterwegs. Sie spürte die Präsenz von Kirara, die auch ein Youkai war, und sah zu ihnen herauf. Dicht gefolgt von Kirara war Shippou als eine kleine rosa Sonne, so wie Kaede es für ihn immer dachte und schmunzelte. Aber ihr Schmunzeln erlosch, als sie vor ihnen landeten, mit einer schlafenden Kagome in Sangos Kimono.

Kaede kümmerte sich schleunigst um die Verletzungen von Kagome, als sie die Hütte betraten. Währenddessen erzählte Sango auch ihr die ganze Geschichte von Vorne.

„Ihr erzählt es so, als ob meine Schwester eine Verschwörung mit dem Youkai gehabt hätte.", seufzte Kaede.

„Das haben wir nie behauptet, Kaede-Sama.", sagte Sango und achtete genau darauf, was sie sagte.

„Ich frage mich, warum Inuyasha Kagome nicht selber hierher gebracht hat.", stellte Kaede fest.

„Der gemeine Depp traut sich doch nicht in ihre Nähe! Er hat die tote Hexe ausgewählt!", sagte Shippou heulend, „Soll mir recht sein! Kagome findet einen BESSEREN! Ohne Schwierigkeiten!"

Der Kitsune sah zu, wie Kaede Kagomes komplette Brust nun fertig bandagiert hatte und deckte sie zu.

„Wir sollten sie einwenig ausruhen lassen. Es wird schon lange genug dauern, bis sie wieder geheilt ist.", sagte Kaede und verliess gemeinsam mit Sango und dem Fuchsdämonen die Hütte.

Nach wenigen Schritten hielt die alte Frau an und sah auf einen bestimmten Punkt weiter vorne. Sango hielt ebenfalls an und sah in die Richtung, wo die alte Frau hinsah. Inuyasha war da. Gemeinsam mit Kikyou.

Miroku redete ruhig mit den beiden. Sango konnte sehen, dass Inuyasha tiefe Schuldgefühle hatte. Aber das erklärte nicht, warum er sie noch mehr verletzt hatte, als er sie angeekelt auf den Boden warf.

Inuyasha sah Sango schuldbewusst an und seine Ohren hingen runter. Das zog nur bei Kagome, nicht bei ihr. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und warnte ihn mit ihren Blicken. Der Halbdämon ignorierte ihre aussagekräftigen Blicke und fragte, wie es Kagome ging.

„Das fragst du noch, Inuyasha?", schnappte Shippou auf Sangos Schultern zu.

„Du kleiner…!", fauchte Inuyasha nun wütend und griff nach dem wehrlosen kleinen Kitsune und schüttelte ihn.

„Inuyasha, lass es sein.", mischte sich Kikyou ein und Inuyasha liess von Shippou ab.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Inuyasha erneut mit schuldbewusster Stimme.

„Das interessiert dich nicht.", sagte Sango.

„Ich weiss, ich habe überreagiert.", gestand Inuyasha und sah Sango dabei tief in die Augen, „Ich werde es ihr wieder gut machen!"

„Mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst, Inuyasha!", antwortete Sango scharf.

„Was? Ist es meine Schuld, dass sie so riecht wie Kikyou! Dass ich dachte, dass es Kikyou ist, die da im Sterben lag?", verteidigte sich Inuyasha nun aufgebracht.

„Wie schon gesagt, Inuyasha. Es interessiert dich nicht.", antwortete Sango traurig und ergänzte, „Du interessierst dich nur für eine ohnehin schon tote Person."

Erst jetzt begriff Inuyasha die verletzenden und wahren Worte von Sango. Er hat sich nicht das Geringste für Kagome interessiert. Kikyou allein war für ihn im Vordergrund. Er hatte sogar Kagome beschuldigt, einen Komplott gegen Kikyou arrangiert zu haben. Er weitete betroffen die Augen und sah zur Hütte, in der Kagome lag.

Das Halbblut lief vorwärts. Richtung Hütte. Richtung Kagome. Er musste mit ihr reden. Sich entschuldigen. Um Verzeihung bitten.

Es verging nun fast ein Monat, seit sich Inuyasha bei Kagome entschuldigt hatte. Sie hatte ihn als Mann abgewiesen. Es war unverzeihlich, dass er sie wie Dreck behandelt hatte. Doch hatte sie ein zu weiches Herz. Sie hatte ihm verziehen, nachdem sie seine hängende Ohren sah.

Sango, Miroku und Shippou schlossen sich Inuyasha und Kikyou an und suchten ohne Kagome nach Naraku. In diesem einen Monat hatte sie nur selten Kaede zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie kam. Schaute nach ihr, fragte sie, wie es ihr ging und verschwand dann wieder. Kagome wusste, dass Kaede es ihr nachtrug, weil Sango Andeutungen darauf gemacht hatte, dass ihre Schwester hinter dem Angriff steckte. Nun liess die alte Frau ihre Enttäuschung an Kagome aus, indem sie sie mehr ignorierte, als sie ernst zu nehmen.

Nur einmal in diesem Monat kamen die anderen sie besuchen und erzählten, wie grossartig Kikyou mit ihnen gekämpft hatte. Sie lächelte nur und freute sich, dass es allen gut ging. Auch vernahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kikyou in Inuyashas Armen war und zu ihr herüber grinste.

Sie fühlte, wie Kikyou immer mehr ihre Freunde von ihr riss. Shippou hatte Kikyou in ihrer Anwesenheit schon als „Nee-Sama" bezeichnet, während Sango und Miroku sie immer wieder nach ihrem Wohlbefinden fragten. Sie wusste auch, dass Sango und Miroku mehr an Kagome hingen, aber wie lange das noch so sein würde, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Was sie sagen konnte, war, dass sie jetzt überflüssig war. Man brauchte sie hier nicht mehr. Dieses Gefühl beschlich sie, als Miroku leise mit Sango darüber sprach, während sie daneben einen falschen Schlaf vorgespielt hatte. Sie hatten besprochen, dass sie Kagome so bald wie möglich zurück in ihre Zeit schicken würden. Sie bräuchte sich nicht noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Einerseits fand sie die Sorgen ihrer Freunde süss, auch wusste sie, dass sie ihnen im Weg war mit ihren ständigen Hilferufen.

Wie sollte sie ihnen denn sagen, dass der Brunnen ihr den Weg versperrt hatte? Sie musste jetzt schon weg.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als sie es erwartet hatte. Die Vögel fingen an zu zwitschern, was nur bedeutete, dass bald die Sonne aufgehen würde. Sie stand vor Sonnenaufgang auf und fing an, zu packen. Das Mädchen hatte noch immer Schmerzen. Ihre Rippen liessen sie kaum richtig atmen und protestierten mit heftigen Pulsierungen. Sie versuchte, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, damit Kaede, die auf der anderen Seite des Feuers schlief, noch ein bisschen länger ihre Ruhe hatte. Ihre gelbe Tasche war nun voll mit ihrem wenigen Besitztümern. Zahnbürste. Eine kleine, dünne Decke. Einpaar Kleidungsstücke. Ein Kamm. Ihre selbstgemachten Badesachen. Einpaar Bandagen und Medikamente. Und einpaar Fotos von ihrer Familie, welche sie ganz unten der Tasche versteckte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und zog ihre eigene Miko-Hakama an. Für ihren gelben Rucksack musste sie sich am Rand des Holzbodens setzen und es so anziehen.

Sie lief zu Kaede und weckte sie sanft auf. „Kaede-Sama. Ich gehe.", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Nach hause?", fragte Kaede müde.

Nach hause? Das hatte sie nicht mehr. Nickte aber als Antwort.

Als die Sonne aufging, stand sie am Brunnen. Begutachtete die mit Wurzeln zugewachsene Öffnung. Mit ihrer Verletzung würde es eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis sie es geöffnet hätte. Sie wollte es dennoch versuchen. Sie legte ihre Tasche ab und suchte nach einem scharfen Stein in der Umgebung. Sie war nach einer Weile des Suchens fündig und eilte damit wieder zum Brunnen. Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Brunnens, wo es noch keine Wurzeln gab und fing an, an den lästigen Teilen rum zu hacken.

„Huh, Kagome, so ganz allein?", kam eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme aus dem Wald. Sie richtete angsterfüllt ihr Blick in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme gehört hatte.

„Zeig Dich! Naraku!", schrie Kagome so laut, dass sich ihre Rippen mit Schmerzen wieder protestierten.

Der Wind hauchte ihr ins Gesicht und Naraku lief mit seinen Tentakeln im Rücken in ihre Richtung. Er machte nicht die Anstalten, sie an zu greifen und blieb 10 Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen. In diesem Moment verfluchte sie sich selber, weil sie Pfeil und Bogen in Kaedes Hütte vergessen hatte.

„Da bin ich, Kagome.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Seine kleinen roten Augen hatten Kagomes Augen fixiert. Das Mädchen konnte darin den reinen Hass und Boshaftigkeit erkennen. Ausgerechnet jetzt waren Inuyasha und die anderen weit weg. Im Norden, um genau zu sein. Sie spürte nicht einmal mehr Kikyous Juwelensplitter, worauf sie ihre Hoffnungen hätte aufbauen können. Sie war vollkommen alleine.

„Nun?", fragte Naraku mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen im Gesicht, „Wo ist denn dein Bogen und die dazu gehörigen Pfeile, Kagome? Oh, du bist verletzt?"

Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass Kagome Mühe hatte, zu atmen, was nicht an seiner Präsenz lag. „Naraku, das wirst du büssen!", knirschte sie.

„Das bezweifle ich, Kagome. Inuyasha hat dich verlassen, ganz eindeutig. Du bist hier vollkommen alleine und auf dich selber gestellt. Das auch noch ohne jegliche Waffen. Er wird nicht für dich zurückkommen und dir helfen.", sagte er und provozierte sie.

„Er hat mir nie gehört. Ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht!", sagte sie und fixierte nun selber mit ihren Augen die von Naraku.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Kagome.", sagte Naraku mit einem fiesen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich bin nicht interessiert.", unterbrach sie ihn, „Ich habe kein Interesse an deinen bösen Plänen!"

„Huh? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich verschone dein Leben, wenn du mir deine Juwelensplitter gibst.", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Nein.", antwortete Kagome gelassen, „Da musst du mich schon töten."

„Meinetwegen.", sagte er.

Eines der Tentakel auf Narakus Rücken wuchs heran und schwang sich plötzlich auf Kagome. Sie sprang hastig zur Seite und weg vom Brunnen. Sie landete hart auf dem Boden und rollte einmal durch um dann wieder auf den Beinen zu stehen. Die Reaktion, die ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, protestierte erneut mit einem heftigen Schmerz in der Brust. Sie ging wieder auf die Knie und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Ihre Augen wurden vor Schmerzen zu schmalen Ritzen und ihre Zähne knirschend, als ihre Verletzung pulsierte und wie Hammerschläge gegen ihre Brust einschlug.

‚Nur über meine Leiche!', dachte sie und fing an, in den Wald zu laufen. Mit schnellen und schwankenden Schritten.

„Kagome, du kannst mir nicht entkommen, selbst wenn du rennen würdest.", kicherte Naraku erbost.

„Eher sterbe ich, als dass ich dir die Juwelensplitter überlasse!", sagte Kagome und dachte daran, dass ihr Leben ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr hatte.

Naraku folgte ihr mit ebenso schnellen Schritten, wie Kagome sie vollbrachte. Sie konnte sein Grinsen deutlich vor ihr inneres Auge bringen, was sie nur wahnsinnig machte. Sie wünschte sich, wenigstens Pfeil und Bogen zu haben, und ihm wenigstens einmal den Schädel zum Platzen zu bringen.

Sie lief weiter und noch immer gefolgt von Naraku, der so langsam die Geduld verlor. Er hielt an und sah sie einen Moment lang an und schüttelte den Kopf. Erneut holte eines seiner Tentakel aus und schwang sich auf Kagome. Im letzten Moment warf sich Kagome erneut auf die Seite und rollte dieses Mal ein ganzes Stückchen, ehe sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Nun, Kagome. Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte Naraku siegessicher.

Kagome verlor vor Schmerz in diesem Moment das Bewusstsein und schlief auf dem Boden tief und fest.

„Huh? Dann nicht.", sagte er und holte erneut mit seiner Tentakel aus, um es auf sie ein zu dreschen.

„Bakusaiga…"

Im letzten Moment schwang sich Naraku zurück und sah die zerstörte Linie zwischen sich und Kagome. Ein tiefer, schmaler Graben entstand durch die enorme Energie, die auf ihn zugepeitscht worden war.

„Sesshoumaru-Sama. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Du Dich hier aufhältst. Willst Du etwa das Mädchen beschützen?", fragte er mit seinem Grinsen.

Sesshoumaru warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen, das mit dem Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet war und sah dann wieder Naraku an.

„Ich bin an ihr nicht interessiert.", sagte er und holte mit Bakusaiga, seinem Katana, aus. „Nicht heute, Sesshoumaru-Sama.", sagte Naraku und verschwand in seiner ominösen Wolke, gefolgt von einem Schwarm Saimyoshu.

Der Herr des Westens machte keine Anstalten, dem fliehenden Hanyou zu folgen. Er drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung, wo Rin und Jaken sich gemeinsam mit Ah-Un hinter einpaar Bäumen versteckt hielten. Das kleine Menschenkind rannte zu Sesshoumaru mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht und tanze um ihn herum, bis ihr Blick auf das bewusstlose Mädchen fiel.

„Ah!", sagte sie und rannte zu ihr herüber.

„Rin, wir gehen.", sagte Sesshoumaru und sah ihr zu, wie sie Kagomes Haar zur Seite schob und ihr Gesicht freilegte.

„RIN! Hör auf die Zeit unseres Herrn zu verschwenden!", kreischte Jaken.

„Aber das ist Kagome-Nee-Sama!", stellte sie fest und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen, „Ist sie… tot?"

Jaken kam zu ihr und sah sich das Mädchen genauer an. „Nein, ist sie nicht. Ausserdem ist sie Inuyashas Weib. Er wird sich schon um sie kümmern.", sagte der Gnom und packte am Arm des Mädchens, um sie zu Sesshoumaru zu bringen.

„Aber wir können sie doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen!", fing Rin an zu weinen.

„Dann kümmere du dich um sie.", schlug Sesshoumaru gleichgültig vor. Rin begann zu lächeln und löste sich von Jakens Griff. Sie eilte wieder zu Kagome und versuchte, sie auf zu heben. Nach mehreren Versuchen gab sie es auf und sah Sesshoumaru hilfeflehend an.

„Hol Ah-Un.", sagte er nur.

„Ja! Gute Idee!", die Sonne schien wieder in ihrem Gesicht und eilte zu dem zweiköpfigen Drachen, „Nun komm schon, Ah-Un!"

Kagome stöhnte leise vor Schmerz und öffnete ihre Augen. Es war dunkel. Sie nahm das Geknister von Feuer wahr und versuchte, ihren Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, wo das tanzende Licht des Feuers war. Sie war nicht alleine. Eine kleine Gestalt sass direkt zwischen ihr und dem Lagerfeuer. Anscheinend hatte niemand bemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war.

„W… Wo bin… ich?", stöhnte sie leise hervor, aber laut genug, dass die schwarze Gestalt vor ihr sich umdrehte und sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.

„Du bist wach, Nee-Sama?", stellte Rin mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fest.

„Rin…Chan. Wie schön… dich zu…AGH!", stöhnte sie hervor und beruhigte sich wieder, „sehen."

Sie hielt ihre Rippen fest und versuchte das plötzlich besorgte Kind mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zu beruhigen.

„Hast du grosse Schmerzen? Jaken-Sama sucht nach einpaar Heilkräutern. Er meinte, das dürfte eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder zurück kommen würde.", erklärte Rin, „Geht es dir auch gut?"

„Danke, Liebes.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Und plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie richtete sich hastig auf und tastete auf ihrer Brust herum. Es war da. Das gläserne Gefäss mit den Juwelensplittern war noch da. Wieder wurde sie wegen ihrer hastigen Bewegung mit Schmerzen bestraft. Sie legte sich wieder hin und krümmte sich vor Leid zusammen.

„Weib.", hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme sagen, „Hör auf dich zu bewegen!"

„Se… Sessho…maru…", stöhnte sie hervor, „Was ist… geschehen? Wo ist…"

„Weg.", antwortete er knapp und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Feuers.

„Willkommen zurück, Sesshoumaru-Sama!", freute sich Rin und begrüsste ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Sesshoumaru ignorierte ihre glückliche Art, wie immer und nickte ihr nur entgegen. „Leg dich schlafen, Rin.", sagte er knapp, woraufhin das kleine Mädchen seinem Befehl Folge leistete.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis das Kind eingeschlafen war und er sich auch davon überzeugte, indem er ihrer flachen Atmung lauschte.

„Wo ist mein dummer Halbbruder?", unterbrach er die Stille und sah nun Kagome mit seinen goldenen Augen durchdringend an.

„Norden."

Sein Blick machte ihr klar, was seine nächste Frage war.

„Sie liessen mich zurück, weil ich verletzt bin.", antwortete sie und setzte fort, „Danke. Ich schätze, du hast uns…ich meine mich, ein zweites Mal gerettet."

„Nein. Deine Rettung war lediglich ein Nebeneffekt von dem, was ich tat.", antwortete er kalt.

„Ich weiss.", sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen, „Trotzdem danke."

„Und du sagst, sie war schon wach?", fragte Jaken an Rin gewandt.

Kagome machte ihre Augen auf und sah sich kurz um. Sie sah in Jakens Visage und Rins breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Siehst du, Jaken-Sama?"

Kagome vernahm jetzt, dass sie sich in einer Höhle befanden und darin die ganze Nacht verbracht hatten. Das Lagerfeuer war mittlerweile vollkommen erloschen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass Sesshoumaru am Eingang der Höhle stand und nach draussen schaute.

„Kagome-Nee-Sama! Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte das kleine Mädchen mit einem süssen Lächeln.

„Gut. Danke.", sagte Kagome ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln und versuchte, sich auf zu heben, aber Jaken hielt sie zurück.

„Wenn du wieder gesund werden willst, darfst du dich nicht viel zu sehr bewegen. Ich schätze, dass du schon vorher diese Brüche hattest. Nach deinem gestrigen Kampf gegen Naraku sind diese schlimmer geworden.", sagte ihr Jaken.

„Ich verstehe. Aber ich muss zurück.", sagte sie traurig.

„Wohin?", fragte Rin neugierig.

„Zum Brunnen. Nach… Nach hause.", sagte Kagome.

„Brunnen? Nach hause? Kagome-Nee-Sama! Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", fragte sie erneut besorgt.

„Ja. Liebes. Ich danke euch allen.", sagte Kagome und stand mühsam auf. Sie sichtete ihre Tasche auf der rechten Seite und ging zu ihrem Besitz herüber. Sie drehte es um und schlüpfte mit ihren Armen durch die Träger.

„Rin, darf ich dich…"

„Nein.", antwortete Sesshoumaru an ihrer Stelle, „Rin, Jaken, wir gehen."

„Aber…?", Rin sah fragend zu Sesshoumaru der ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der sie zum Schweigen brachte. Sie senkte traurig ihr Haupt und ging mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck neben Kagome vorbei zu ihrem Meister, dich gefolgt von Jaken.

„Warte, Rin.", sagte Kagome und nahm erneut ihre Tasche ab. Sie sah neugierig zu Kagome und versuchte zu begreifen, was sie da tat.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie.

„Gleich hab ichs, Moment.", sagte Kagome und nahm einen kleinen Lolli raus, „hier, das ist für dich."

„Ja, toll!", freute sie sich und nahm das Geschenk an sich, „Und was ist das?"

Kagome musste lachen. Sie nahm den kleinen Lolli wieder aus ihrer Hand und öffnete dessen Verpackung.

„Das ist ein Lolli. Diese runde, rosafarbene Kugel kannst du essen. Es ist eine Süssigkeit. Sehr beliebt bei den Kindern von da, wo ich herkomme.", sagte Kagome und steckte den Lolli in Rins Mund, „Lass es einfach auf der Zunge zergehen."

„Wo kommst du denn her, Nee-Sama?", fragte Rin.

Sesshoumarus Interesse war geweckt. Der einzige Grund, warum er Rin nicht noch einmal aufgefordert hatte, ihm zu folgen, war, weil sie die Frau direkt gefragt hatte, woher sie kam. Sesshoumaru war nicht dumm, um nicht zu verstehen, dass sie nicht aus dieser Welt war.

„Aus der Zukunft.", sagte Kagome wahrheitsgemäss.

„HAAAH!", lachte Jaken und sah sie mit schmalen Augen an, „Sowas ist unmöglich! Vielleicht nicht unmöglich für Sesshoumaru-Sama, aber für eine gewöhnliche Menschenfrau wie du, IST das unmöglich!"

„Glaube, was du willst, Jaken.", sagte Kagome und wandte sich wieder an Rin, um ihr lebe wohl zu sagen.

„Aus der Zukunft? Etwa ganz weit aus der Zukunft?", fragte sie neugierig und leckte an ihrem Lolli herum.

„Fast 500 Jahre. Im Jahre 2010.", antwortete sie ehrlich, „Hier bin ich der Zeit von etwa 1590 nach Christus."

„Was soll das bedeuten, nach Christus?", schnappte Jaken ein.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht, dir die Zeitberechnung bei zu bringen, Jaken, das ist eine sehr komplexe Sache.", antwortete sie mit einem Seufzer.

„Zeitberechnung? So etwas gibt es?", bohrte Rin weiter nach.

Kagome war sich bewusst, dass sich das Kind noch nicht von ihr trennen wollte.

„Wenn ich in meiner Zeit bin und irgendwann einmal wieder komme, bringe ich dir viele Bücher mit, wovon du sehr vieles lernen kannst. Quantenphysik, normale Physik, unser Sonnensystem, Chemie, Biologie, Technologie, Computer, Zeitberechnungen und so weiter und so fort.", antwortete Kagome.

„Und was machen die Kinder von da, wo du herkommst?", fragte sie weiter nach.

„Sie gehen zur Schule und lernen.", antwortete sie und seufzte, „Ich müsste eigentlich auch zur Schule gehen. Müsste nächstes Jahr meinen Abschluss machen. Hätte vielleicht auch die Aufnahmeprüfungen für eine angesehene Universität gemacht und wäre vielleicht sogar aufgenommen worden, wäre ich nicht hier und würde einem verblödeten Hanyou nachjagen, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als einem das Leben zur Hölle zu machen."

„WAS? Mädchen gehen auch zur Schule und werden ausgebildet? Genauso wie die männlichen Schüler?", fragte Jaken entsetzt.

„Natürlich! In meiner Zeit, ist die Frau mit dem Mann gleichgestellt. Die Frau verdient bei derselben Arbeit genauso viel wie Mann.", ein Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, „Stell dir vor, Jaken, es gibt sogar Frauen, die ihre eigenen Geschäfte haben und über Männer dominieren. Sie haben das Sagen. Aber wie schon gesagt. Jeder ist gleich viel wert."

„Wie sieht es mit Trennungen aus?", fragte Jaken besorgt nach.

„Du meinst Scheidungen? Nun ja. Die Ehe hat an Heiligkeit verloren. Jeder heiratet und lässt sich auch ohne Grund vom Ehepartner scheiden. Auch bei der Auswahl des Lebenspartners ist die Frau frei und kann selber entscheiden, wen sie heiraten will und wen nicht. Und wenn jemand sie zu etwas zwingt, was sie nicht will, kommt diese Person ins Gefängnis, wegen Freiheitsberaubung.", erklärte sie und setzte fort, „für eine laaange Zeit."

„Emanzipation.", sagte Sesshoumaru, der bisher schweigend zuhörte.

„Ganz recht.", lächelte Kagome, umarmte Rin ganz sanft und ging nun alleine zum Ausgang der Höhle. Sie hielt an und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihnen um. Sie beugte sich vor und bedankte sich höflich für alles.

„Machts gut.", sagte sie noch und lief schwankend los, bis sie wieder anhielt und sich noch mal zu ihnen umdrehte, „In welcher Richtung liegt eigentlich der Brunnen?"

Jaken deutete mit seinem Menschenkopfstab in die südliche Richtung von Kagome, die sich erneut bedankte und losging.

„Rin, Jaken, ihr wartet hier.", sagte Sesshoumaru und folgte Kagome in Abstand.

„Ich hoffe, er bringt sie wieder zurück. Ich hab sie echt lieb.", sagte sie zu Jaken.

„Vergiss es, du törichtes Gör. Sesshoumaru-Sama hat nicht die Zeit, sich um zwei Nervensägen zu kümmern!", nervte Jaken.

Sie stand wieder am Brunnen. Noch immer war er mit irgendwelchen Wurzeln zugewachsen. Sie begab sich wieder auf die Suche nach einem scharfen Stein und fand gleich in der Nähe des Brunnens denselben Stein, wie am gestrigen Tage. Wieder setzte sie sich an die freie Stelle des Brunnens und hackte an den Wurzeln nach. Plötzlich vernahm sie die Schritte von jemandem, der sich hinter ihr näherte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir folgen würdest, Sesshoumaru.", sagte Kagome und hackte weiter auf den Wurzeln herum.

„Ich will mich davon überzeugen, ob du die Wahrheit gesagt hast.", antwortete er.

„Dass ich aus der Zukunft komme?", sie sah ihn jetzt an.

Der Tag war hell und schön. Für diese frühen Frühlingstage war es sogar viel zu warm. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, hackte sie weiter.

„Ich weiss nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt wieder zurück kann.", sagte sie. Sie hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass es Inuyasha oder die anderen sein würden, denen sie diese Situation erklären würde. Niemals aber Sesshoumaru. Er stand einfach da und sah ihr bei ihrem Tun zu.

„Der Brunnen hat mich zur Wahl gestellt, vor zwei Jahren.", setzte sie fort, als er nichts sagte, „Entweder diese Welt, oder meine Welt."

„Du hast dich für diese entschieden. Warum?"

„Weil ich Naraku töten wollte und zusammen mit Inuyasha und den anderen leben wollte.", antwortete sie traurig.

„Naraku lebt und Inuyasha hat dich betrogen.", stellte Sesshoumaru fest, in ihm war es schon fast ein Sieg zu sehen, dass dieses Menschendreck leidete.

„Ja.", antwortete Kagome und setzte fort, „Jetzt will ich versuchen, zurück zu kehren, und nie wieder hier her zu kommen."

Kagomes Brustkorb schmerzte erneut und sie liess es sein auf das zu gross geratene Unkraut ein zu dreschen. Sie ruhte sich für einen Moment lang aus, indem sie ihre Augen schloss und langsam atmete.

Der junge Herr des Westens lief neben ihr zum Brunnen und schaute durch die Wurzeln hindurch in die Tiefe. Er verschränkte dabei die Arme so, dass sie jeweils im Ärmel des anderen Armes waren. Sein Blick ging dann wieder zurück zu Kagome, die keine Reaktion von sich gab. In diesem Moment entschloss er sich, für sie den Weg des Brunnens frei zu machen, indem er nur einpaar Mal mit seinen Klauen über die Wurzeln schwang, die dann in ihre winzige Einzelteile verfielen.

Kagome öffnete müde die Augen und sah den freien Brunnen an.

„Oh.", sagte sie nur und sah zu Sesshoumaru, der sie kalt aber mit Neugierde ansah, „Danke."

Darauf bekam sie wie erwartet keine Antwort. Sie brachte sich in Stellung und sass am Rande des Brunnens und sah in die Tiefe. Ihre Hände strichen sanft über den Balken, auf dem sie sass und schloss ihre Augen. Normalerweise spürte sie die Energie des Brunnens, wenn sie den alten Holzrand des berührte und in ihre Zeit gehen wollte. Dieses Mal war es nicht da. Sie seufzte laut. „Es wird nicht klappen.", prophezeite sie und beugte sich nach vorne und sah erneut in die dunkle Tiefe, „Holst du mich da bitte raus, wenn ich auf dem Grund aufschlage?"

„Nein."

„Ja, diese Antwort habe ich erwartet. Lass mir aber wenigstens ein Seil oder etwas in der Art runter, Ja?", bat sie ihn.

„Nein."

„Ach komm schon. Sonst trau ich mich nicht runter.", drohte sie ihm, woraufhin sie einen Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue erhielt.

„Ich stosse dich runter.", drohte er zurück.

Sie musste lachen. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.", lachte sie noch immer. Ihre Mine wurde zur traurigen Visage. Sie könnte sterben, wenn es schief gehen würde. Aber das spielte ja keine Rolle mehr. Mit ihren Armen stiess sie sich vom Balken weg in den Brunnen. Sesshoumaru trat in dem Moment näher und sah dem Mädchen zu, wie sie fiel. Ein Lichtstrahl kam plötzlich aus dem Grund des Brunnens und Kagome prallte dagegen.

„Autsch! Verdammt!", hörte er sie fluchen.

Das Licht erlosch und Kagome lag stöhnend zusammengekrümmt auf dem Grund. Er sprang zu ihr herunter und begutachtete den Brunnen genauer. Das Licht hatte er sich nicht eingebildet, nun war da nichts mehr. Er sah zu dem Mädchen herunter und kniete sich neben ihr nieder.

„Du hast es nicht geschafft.", bestätigte er ihr.

„Ja, das sehe ich."

Die junge Frau erhielt nun das Interesse des Dai-Youkais, der sie am Arm packte und hochzog. Er schwang seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte, um ihre Rippen nicht zu belasten, und sprang aus dem Brunnen. Kaum landete er auf dem Boden, setzte er sie wieder an den Rand des Brunnens. Er sah sie durchdringend an.

„Das Licht?"

„Der Weg zu mir nach hause.", antwortete sie kurz.

„Dann hast du also die Wahrheit gesagt.", stellte er fest. Er sah, dass sie schmerzerfüllt war und sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte.

„Ich kann… nie wieder… nach hause…", flüsterte sie im traurigen Ton.

Sesshoumaru ignorierte ihre Worte und richtete seinen Kopf in die Höhe. Nach einer Weile mahnte er sie, sie solle dort bleiben, bis er zurück käme, ansonsten würde auf sie eine böse Strafe zukommen, auf die Kagome nicht wirklich scharf darauf war.


	2. Chapter 2

[b]Kapitel 2[/b]

„Kagome Nee-Sama! Was hast du?"

Der jungen Priesterin war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie kurz nach Sesshomarus Verschwinden, auf dem Brunnen sitzend eingeschlafen war. Das letzte, woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war der Rücken ihres momentanen Helden. Anscheinend hatte er doch länger gebraucht, als er es versprochen hatte, dachte sich Kagome, schüttelte aber den Gedanken ab.

Rin wartete, mit einem besorgten Lächeln und fragenden Blicken, vor Kagomes Knien nach einer Antwort.

„Mir geht's gut, Liebes.", bekam das Kind als Antwort.

Rin war in den letzten Zwei Jahren ein ganzes Stück grösser geworden. Mittlerweile hatte sie einen neuen Kimono bekommen, der ihr bis zu den Fussknöcheln reichte. Die sanften rot-blau Töne ihrer Kleidung betonte die helle Haut des jungen Mädchens. Das Haar war ein bisschen länger geworden und bekam einen kleinen welligen Schwung darin. Den seitlichen, kleinen Pferdeschwanz hatte sie sich noch immer nicht abgewöhnt. Aber Kagome fand ohnehin, dass das schon fast ihr Markenzeichen war.

„Wie hast du so geschlafen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Du meinst im Sitzen?"

„Ja, das auch! Du bist nicht nach hinten gefallen, welch ein Glück!", sagte das Mädchen und legte ihre beiden Hände aufeinander auf die Brust als danke schön an die Götter, „Kami-Sama hat dich beschützt!"

„Möglicherweise.", antwortete Kagome verlegen und sah sich kurz um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Jaken, dann auf Sesshomaru.

Lange, silberne Strähnen des Hundedämonen verdeckten seinen ganzen Rücken, ein langes, weisses Wuschelfell zog sich von seiner rechten Schulter hinab auf den Boden. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte. Er war ein sehr schöner Dämon, auch wenn dies, was sie sahen, nur eine Illusion war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, wo sie zum ersten Mal Sesshomaru gegenüber standen, wie gemein und grausam er war. Dann an den Moment, wo er sich zum Ersten Mal verwandelte, am Grabe seines Vaters. Der eiskalte, rote Blick, riesige, messerscharfe Zähne, Klauen oder Pfoten, Kagome konnte sich in diesem Punkt einfach nicht entscheiden, die so gross waren, dass er Kagome hätte wie einen Insekten zerquetschen können. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie versuchte, es in diesem Moment ab zu schütteln.

Kagomes Blick fiel wieder auf die kleine Rin, die sie erneut besorgt ansah. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie wie in Trance war, als sie an Sesshomarus unheimliche Gestalt dachte. Beruhigend legte die junge Priesterin ihre Hand auf Rins Kopf und gab ihr ein mütterliches Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Rin! Weib!", schrie Jaken in die Richtung der beiden Menschen, „Wir gehen! Hört auf, zu trödeln!"

„Ich habe einen Namen, du Kröterich!", schrie Kagome zurück, „KA-GO-ME!"

Sesshomaru ignorierte den Streit der beiden feindseligen Begleiter und ging seines Weges. „Komm schon, Nee-Sama! Sesshomaru-Sama mag es nicht, auf jemanden zu warten.", sagte das Mädchen und nahm die Miko an der Hand.

„Gibt es überhaupt etwas, was er mag?", kam es einfach über Kagomes Lippen.

„Natürlich!", sagte Rin sichtlich geschockt, sprach aber munter weiter, „Er mag es, wenn er Jaken-Sama schlägt! Oder er mag auch, mir und Jaken-Sama zuzuschauen, wenn wir fischen gehen!"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Rin damit zu erzählen, was Sesshomaru alles mochte. Eher kleine, belanglose Dinge, musste die Priesterin feststellen. Er schien ein sehr einfacher König zu sein, ohne all zu grosse Bedürfnisse an Reichtum, dachte sich Kagome und sah willkürlich zu ihm herüber. Auch konnte er ein richtig charmanter Mann sein. Er gab ihr die Anweisung, auf Ah-Un zu steigen, als sie wieder ihre Schmerzen hatte. Nein. Sie musste sich korrigieren. Er war nicht charmant. Er war ein Rüpel. Der einzige Grund, warum er ihr diese Anweisung gab, war, dass sie die Reise störte mit ihren Schmerzen. Letzten Endes, mochte er es nicht, zu warten.

„Hmmhh.", kam es von Kagome plötzlich, sie schloss zufrieden die Augen und holte hörbar tief Luft. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihre Lungen sich gerade mit den verschiedensten Düften der Frühlingsblumen füllen würden. Der Tag war so anstrengend. Ein Kind, das ständig geredet hatte. Einen kleinen, hässlichen Kröterich, der die ganze Zeit giftig redete und einen stillen Youkai, von dem sie gerade mal einpaar Worte gehört hatte. Sie war dankbar, dass der momentane Führer sich dazu entschlossen hatte, für die Nacht ein Lagerplatz zu suchen, um den beiden Mädchen die Möglichkeit zu bieten, sich aus zu ruhen. Nun, nicht ganz für beide Mädchen. Viel eher nur für ein Mädchen. Rin. Das liess sie jedoch kalt. Rin bekam diese Vorzüge, wovon auch sie selber ganz gut profitieren konnte. Sie kuschelte sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsack ein.

„Dieser Sack ist schon sehr praktisch. Hält er auch wirklich so warm, wie du es versprichst, Miko?", fragte Jaken mit einem spitzen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Es ist toll, Jaken-Sama! Kagome-Nee-Sama ist auch ganz warm!", sagte Rin aufgeregt und kuschelte sich noch fester an Kagomes Brust ein.

„Rin!", quetschte Kagome hervor, „Nicht so fest."

Das Kind liess locker und entschuldigte sich ganz leise. „Manchmal, vermisse ich meine Mutter. Aber das geht so in Ordnung, ich erinnere mich kaum noch an sie.", flüsterte sie traurig. Das Mädchen ging davon aus, dass niemand, ausser Kagome, sie gehört hatte. Aber die Priesterin wusste nur zu genau, dass Sesshomaru jedes einzelne Wort hören konnte. Wenn Inuyasha das konnte, konnte der Vollblutdämon das erst recht. Auch wusste sie, dass der Inuyoukai so tat, als ob er nichts hören würde. Er würde aber sehr wohl wissen wollen, ob das Kind bei ihm auch wirklich glücklich war.

„Rin, bist du glücklich?", fragte Kagome, nur um dem Inuyoukai etwas behilflich zu sein.

Selbst im Dunkeln konnte sie das breite Grinsen des Kindes erkennen, als sie ihr Gesicht zu ihr drehte. „JA!", schrie sie, „Sehr sogar!"

Kagome konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Sesshomaru jetzt einwenig erleichtert war, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.

„Weißt du, Liebes, als ich noch klein war, hat mir meine Mutter die schönsten Märchen vorgelesen. Angefangen von der kleinen Meerjungfrau bis hin zu den Geschichten von Aladdin aus Tausend und einer Nacht.", erzählte Kagome und richtete sich dabei auf, „Möchtest du, dass ich dir eines davon erzähle?"

„Oh ja! sehr gerne.", sagte das Kind und kuschelte sich jetzt auf Kagomes Oberschenkeln.

„Hm. Mal sehen, welche Geschichte habe ich am meisten geliebt?", Kagome schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach, „Da gibt es ziemlich viele. Aber am liebsten mochte ich das Aschenbrödel."

„Aschenbrödel? Ist das etwa ein Name?", fragte das Kind amüsiert und skeptisch zugleich.

„Ach nein. Also, ich erzähle Dir die Vorgeschichte vom Aschenbrödel.", sagte Kagome und legte los, „Es war einmal, ganz weit im Westen…"

„Hier in Sesshomaru-Samas Ländern?"

„Nein. Noch viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel weiter weg. Auf einem Land, wo die Adeligen bei Kriegen und Kämpfen vollkommen in eisernen Rüstungen gekleidet sind, vom Kopf, bis hin zu den Zehen. Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie das war, wenn sie mal mussten.", kicherte Kagome, „Sie konnten die Rüstungen nämlich nicht einfach so wieder abziehen, es musste aufgebrochen werden."

„Ja gut, komm zu deiner Geschichte, Weib!", sagte Jaken, der sichtlich genervt war.

„Jaken!", kam die donnernde Stimme des Führers.

„Ja, wo war ich stehengeblieben? ... Ach ja. Ganz weit im Westen. Dort gab es eine wunderschöne, kleine Burg, auf einem Hügel. Es hatte einen traumhaft schönen Garten mit den edelsten Blumen. Dort, in diesen Ländern, sind die Rosen sehr beliebte Blumen. Man bezeichnet sie als die Königin der Blumen. Sie sind so rot wie Blut, vollkommen geschmeidig, sanft und anmutig und haben einen traumhaften Duft. Das dachte auch das einzige Kind des Burgherren. Er kümmerte sich um seine wunderschöne Tochter wie ein vorbildlicher Vater es je tun könnte, und hütete sie als seinen wertvollsten Schatz. Besonders dann, als die Mutter wegen einer Krankheit starb, als das Mädchen noch klein war."

„Kleiner als ich damals?"

„Etwa gleich alt.", sie sah in die grossen, dunklen Augen des Mädchens und nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass keine weiteren Fragen aufkommen würden, setzte sie fort, „Aber er war nun mal ein Burgherr. Er war schon viele Jahre allein, holte keine Frau mit in sein Heim, nur um das Andenken seiner verstorbenen Frau nicht zu entehren. Er dachte sich, er nimmt sich eine Frau, die auch Kinder hatte, um seiner einsamen, kleinen Blume Geschwister zu geben. Eines Tages, liess der Burgherr nach seiner Tochter rufen. Er verkündete ihr, dass er eine Frau gefunden hatte, die zwei Töchter hatte, die ein bisschen älter als sie waren. Er fragte seine Tochter, ob sie etwas dagegen hätte, würde er wieder heiraten."

„Was? Warum fragt ein König seine Tochter um Erlaubnis, wenn er sich nach einer Frau trachtet?", schnappte Jaken zu, „Hör auf, dem Kind solche Geschichten zu erzählen!"

„Nein! Bitte erzähl weiter, Nee-Sama!", bat Rin sichtlich aufgeregt.

Noch ehe Kagome begriff, warum sich Sesshomaru überhaupt einbisschen bewegt hatte, sah sie Jaken plötzlich, mit einer Beule auf dem Kopf, vor sich auf dem Boden liegen.

‚Jetzt eilte der grosse Sesshomaru nur herbei, um seinem Bediensteten eins rein zu hauen.', amüsiert wandte sich die Priesterin an das junge Mädchen auf ihrem Schoss.

„Selber schuld, Jaken-Sama!", sagte das Kind irritiert und sah ebenfalls amüsiert zu ihrer neuen Freundin, „Was war ihre Antwort?"

„Natürlich hatte sie keine Einwände, dass ihr Vater heiraten wollte. Ausserdem fand sie es toll, zwei Schwestern zu bekommen.", erzählte Kagome und strich sanft eine Haarsträhne vom Gesicht des Kindes, „Ein Jahr verging. Das Mädchen stand am Grab ihres Vaters und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ihre Stiefmutter und Stiefschwestern waren stets gütig zu ihr. Sie waren wirklich wie eine Familie. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ihr Vater beerdigt wurde. Abrupt hatte sich alles geändert. Das Mädchen fand sich plötzlich eines Morgens in einer Kammer der Bediensteten. Sie war gekleidet, wie eine Bedienstete und musste von da an leben, wie eine Bedienstete. Als sie so vor ihre Stiefmutter und Schwestern trat, taten diese so, als wäre sie niemals die Prinzessin des Burges gewesen. Sie gaben ihr sogar Anweisungen dafür, was sie zum Frühstück essen wollten. Als sie so zur Küche ging, wurde sie auch von den Bediensteten wie eine Magd behandelt. Sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und brachte das Essen ihrer Familie. Gerade als sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen wollte, wurde sie mit schockierenden Blicken der Gräfin und ihrer Töchtern gemahnt."

„Oh? Hat sie etwa ihren Titel als Adelige verloren?", fragte Rin.

„In gewisser Weise. Der Burgherr hinterliess keinen männlichen Erben, deshalb ging das Erbe an seine Frau über. Diese wollte natürlich nichts mit der fremden Tochter teilen. Alles nur für sich allein und ihre eigenen beiden teuflischen Töchter.", sagte Kagome und verzog eine böse Mine.

Die Priesterin erzählte dem Mädchen die Geschichte bis hin zu dem Tag, an dem der Bote des königlichen Hauses kam und ihnen die Einladung für den Maskenball überbrachte, wobei der Prinz sich eine Braut aussuchen würde.

Als sie feststellte, dass das Mädchen sich zwang, wach zu bleiben, hielt sie an. „Ich erzähle dir den Rest ein anderes Mal."

„Wird der Prinz Aschenbrödel heiraten?", fragte sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Vielleicht.", sagte Kagome mit einem Grinsen, „Diese Geschichte reflektiert den Wunsch eines jeden Mädchens."

„Lass mich raten, irgendwann kommt der Prinz und rettet die ‚Prinzessin' aus den Griffen der Stiefmutter und heiratet sie.", sagte Jaken gelangweilt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein hässlicher Gnom wie du, Jaken, einem Märchen sein Interesse zeigen würde.", sagte Kagome mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Pah! Bilde dir bloss nichts ein, Weib. Du bist lediglich die Einzige hier, die seit einer Ewigkeit ohne Unterbruch geredet hat! Was bleibt Sesshomaru-Sama und mir denn übrig, als deinem sinnlosen Geschwafel zu zu hören?", sagte er, „AGH!"

Auch dieses Mal hatte Kagome nicht mitbekommen, dass Sesshomaru sich bewegt hatte, geschweige denn, einen Stein nach seinem Diener geworfen hatte.

„Jaken-Sama.", sagte Rin müde und schloss die Augen, „Selber schuld."

„Verzeiht mir, Sesshomaru-Sama…", sagte der Gnom auf dem Boden.

Kagome kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Geschehnisse um sich herum und strich noch eine Haarsträhne aus Rins Gesicht. Sie war so ein liebreizendes Kind. Willkürlich dachte sie an die anderen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften von Shippou bis hin zu Miroku. Auch fragte sie sich, ob es richtig war, die Gruppe zurück zu lassen. Besonders Shippou, den sie mittlerweile schon fast wie ihren eigenen Sohn geliebt hatte. Für sie, war er sogar ihr eigener Sohn. Dennoch fühlte sie sich von ihm betrogen, durch seine neuen, warmen Gefühle Kikyou gegenüber. Auch wollte sie ihm nicht vorschreiben, wen er mögen durfte und wen nicht. Natürlich wollte sie ihren kleinen Liebling nicht bei der toten Priesterin lassen. Beunruhigt sah sie dann zum Himmel. Eine grosse leuchtende, runde Kugel erleuchtete den Platz, wo sie rasteten. Halbzeit, dachte sie sich. Bald würde Inuyasha wieder ein Mensch sein und ein leichteres Ziel für Naraku und sein Companion. Wie sie es vermisste, mit Sango zu reden und Miroku für seine ‚verfluchte Hand' zu strafen. Bei dem Gedanken füllten sich die Tränen in ihren Augen und brannten gerade zu nur, um heraus zu quellen.

„Miko", hörte sie Sesshomarus tiefe, Boden erzitternde und dennoch leise Stimme, „Hör auf."

„Entschuldigung.", kam es automatisch aus ihrem Mund und sie wischte sich die Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel weg. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass er es riechen konnte. Wahrscheinlich auch die Gefühle, die gerade in ihr durchgingen. Sie musste sich in seiner Gegenwart mehr in Acht nehmen, zumal sie nicht wusste, wie er auf ihre Emotionsschwankungen reagieren würde. Auch verstand sie, dass der Geruch von salzigem Wasser vieles übertonte, wie auch Narakus Gestank. Das durfte sie bei Inuyasha auch des Öfteren feststellen.

Als sie sich dann umsah, vernahm sie ein leises Schnarchen. Jaken. Der Gnom verfiel in den Schlaf nachdem er, nach Kagomes Meinung, ins Koma ‚gesteinigt' wurde. Sie musste Grinsen. Noch ein leises Stöhnen vom Kind in ihren Armen zwang sie nach ihr zu blinzeln, beschloss dann auch, sich schlafen zu legen. Sesshomaru war letzten Endes nicht besonders gnädig, wenn es ums Reisen ging. Ausserdem schien ihn Jaken ohnehin genügend zu ärgern. Und eine aufhaltende Kagome war nicht erwünscht.

Diese schwachen Kreaturen. Ging es durch Sesshomarus Kopf, als er den Geruch ihrer Emotionsschwankungen vernahm. Es interessierte ihn schon, warum sein verblödeter Halbbruder die Frau zurückliess, für die er bisher sehr oft und sogar sehr schwer verletzt wurde. Ein Hauch von Zufriedenheit durchflösste ihn. Sich aus zu denken, wie der kümmerliche Nichtsnutz von Inuyasha leiden musste, sie zurück zu lassen. Andererseits hatte er auch mitbekommen, dass die untote Priesterin den Platz dieser Frau eingenommen hatte. War es in diesem Fall Inuyasha, der sie verlassen hatte und nicht die Miko neben Rin? Das würde er noch genauer herausfinden.

Jämmerliche Geschöpfe, bestätigte er sich in Gedanken erneut und entspannte sich.

Kagome nahm sanfte Berührungen auf ihrem Gesicht wahr, als sie anfing zu stöhnen. Nein, das waren keine Berührungen. Das waren Küsse. Sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und lächelte, hielt aber noch die Augen geschlossen. Rin küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Nase, ihre Wangen, ihren Kinn dann noch andere Stellen, wo sie das noch nicht gemacht hatte.

„Rin.", sagte sie schliesslich, „Du hast diese Stelle noch nicht geküsst. Wenn du das noch küsst, werde ich aufwachen."

Kagome hielt die Augen noch geschlossen und zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle ihrer Wange. Das Kind kicherte und hielt Kagomes Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie zielte mit ihrem kleinen Mund genau auf das Fleckchen, wo Kagome es gezeigt hatte.

Nach einem lauten Platsch unter ihrem linken Auge, öffnete Kagome ihre Augenlider und sah Rin an, die über sie gebeugt war.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte das Kind und kicherte erneut los.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes."

„Sesshomaru-Sama wartet auf uns.", sagte das Kind schliesslich, „Wenn er weitergeht, müssen wir ihn wieder einholen, er wartet sehr ungern."

„Das verstehe ich, Kleines.", sagte die junge Miko und stand auf. Irgendetwas war komisch, aber sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen, was es war. Jaken trat mit einem schelmischen Grinsen vor Kagome und begutachtete sie.

„Scheint ja bestens gewirkt zu haben.", sagte Jaken mit eindeutigem Stolz auf sich selbst.

„Häh? Was meinst du, Jaken-Sama?", fragte Rin mit grossen Augen.

„Du dummes Kind! Sie bewegt sich ohne Schmerzen! Meine Heilmittel haben Wirkung gezeigt.", sagte er aufgebracht und ergänzte dann in beruhigtem Ton, „War ja nicht anders zu erwarten von einem dummen Kind wie dir."

„Ja! Wirklich! Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr! Bin ich jetzt geheilt, oder sind lediglich die Schmerzen betäubt?", fragte sie dann unsicher.

„Geheilt.", sagte Jaken und grinste wieder spitzbübisch.

„Besten Dank, Jaken. Du hast was gut bei mir."

„Das will ich doch hoffen…", murmelte der Gnom.

Die Sonne stand noch nicht ganz an seinem höchsten Punkt, als Kagome anfing, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Sie waren schon seit einer ganzen Weile ohne Unterbruch unterwegs. Und um ehrlich zu sein, sie musste mal für kleine Mädchen. Zwischendurch hatte sie Rin beobachtet, wie sie ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich hinter einem Gebüsch verschwand und nach einer kurzen Weile wieder zurück rannte. Beim ersten Wegrennen war sie etwas besorgt, sagte aber nichts, weil Sesshomaru in der Nähe war und ihr nichts geschehen würde. Auch durfte sie feststellen, dass der Inu Youkai anhielt und auf die Rückkehr des Kindes wartete.

Sie selbst aber konnte es nicht so machen. Es dem Dämonenlord so offensichtlich zu machen, wollte sie nicht. Er musste nicht wissen, dass sie dringend musste oder gleich im nächsten Moment platzen würde. Und selbst wenn, würde er es hören können. Das war für sie schon ein Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre, was ihr übelst missfiel. Auf der anderen Seite, war sie daran gewöhnt. Inuyasha hörte sie ja auch des Öfteren.

Auch hatte sie, jedes Mal, wenn sie wegen Rin anhielten, einen Blick von Sesshomaru abgefangen, als ob er es wusste. Das war für sie schrecklich peinlich. Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief wie eine Tomate. Aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie holte tief Luft und formulierte im Kopf, wie sie ihn kurz zum Anhalten bringen konnte.

„Ehm…", kam es leise aus ihrem Mund.

„Geh.", Sesshomaru hörte ihre zusammengesetzten drei Buchstaben und hielt an.

„Eh?", sagte sie nur und verstand nach einem Moment, dass er es tatsächlich verstanden hatte. Schnell eilte sie tief in den Walt. Zwischendurch lief sie in einige Spinnenweben ein oder ein Ast hängte sich in ihren Ärmel ein, aber nichts konnte sie aufhalten, so weit wie möglich zu verschwinden. Eine ganze Weile hatte sie gerannt, bis sie eine Stelle fand, wo sie sich wohl fühlte.

„Sesshomaru-Sama?", fragte Jaken zurückhaltend hinter Sesshomaru, „Wo ist das Weib hin? Warten wir etwa auf sie?"

Sesshomaru ignorierte den Wicht hinter sich und hielt die Umgebung im Auge.

Törichtes Weib. Sich einfach auf diese Weise zu entfernen, war nicht nötig, dachte er. Nicht, dass er es nicht gehört hätte, wäre aber in der Nähe gewesen, wenn etwas geschehen wäre.

„Onee-Chan ist aber ganz schön lange weg.", stellte Rin nach einer Weile fest.

Doch ehe sie sich versah, vernahm sie die tappenden Schritte einer rennenden Person. Als die junge Miko der kleinen Gruppe rennend zustiess, hielt sie keuchend an.

„Du hast zu lange gebraucht!", schrie Jaken sie an.

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass Sesshomaru verdammt gute Ohren hat! Ich brauche meine Privatsphäre!", schrie sie zurück, sichtlich verärgert über den Gnom.

„Jaken.", sagte Sesshomaru, „Wir gehen."

„W- Was? A-Aber…", stotterte Jaken, „Wir haben bisher nie so lange einen Unterbruch gemacht! Wird sie nicht bestraft?"

„Das entscheide ich."

„N-N-Natürlich, M-Milord!"

Der Hundedämon achtete nicht weiter auf die Bande hinter sich und ging weiter.

„Warte!", schrie Kagome und sah besorgt um sich herum.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fauchte Jaken sie erneut an.

„Ein Juwelensplitter! Es kommt in unsere Richtung!", schrie sie zurück und sah sich um.

„Aus welcher Richtung?", das war für Kagome eher eine Aufforderung als eine Frage.

„Aus dieser Richtung!", antwortete sie und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade erst gekommen war.

Sie fror bei dem Gedanken kurz ein. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht schon vorher gespürt? War es ein Youkai? Ein Mensch? Kohaku?

„Nein, Kohaku ist es nicht.", erfasste sie laut.

Langsam zog Sesshomaru sein mächtiges Schwert, Bakusaiga, aus der Scheide und sah, wie mit der sonstigen, eisernen Maske in den vorhergesagten Zielpunkt. Jetzt vernahm auch er den fremden Geruch. Er hatte es schon vorher bemerkt, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, da es einen unbekannten Mief mit sich zog. Wäre es eines von Narakus Abkömmlingen, hätten sie denselben Geruch wie Kagura oder einen Ähnlichen wie Naraku. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass nur noch drei Juwelensplitter unterwegs waren. Kohakus und Kougas. Dann noch zwei bei der untoten Miko und drei bei der Frau, die seit Neustem mit ihm reiste. Hatte Naraku etwa einen neuen Abkömmling durch einen Juwelensplitter geschaffen?

Die Geschwindigkeit des sich nähernden Splitters liess Kagome erschaudern. Eiskalt tanzten Frostzapfen ihren Rücken herab, bis hin zu ihren Füssen. Rein instinktiv griff sie zu ihrem Bogen und platzierte ihren Pfeilkorb auf den Rücken. Um sich auf alles gefasst zu machen, zog sie einen Bogengeschoss aus dem Bambuskorb und richtete es in die Richtung, aus der sie den Gegner erwarteten.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Miko.", forderte Sesshomaru sie auf, „Jaken, Rin, zieht euch zurück."

„Ich muss da sein und den Juwelensplitter reinigen!", erklärte sie ihm mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme.

Das schien den Hundedämon zu überzeugen. Sie war die Shikon-Miko. Verantwortung und Selbstaufopferung waren neben den vielen anderen Verpflichtungen ein absolutes Muss für sie.

„Wo ist er?", das war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage der jungen Priesterin.

Sie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Kleinen der Gruppe sich hinter den Gebüschen versteckten. War der Dämon doch nicht so schnell, wie es Kagome zuerst annahm?

„Ich bin hier, Miko."

Kagome konnte es nicht fassen. Sie warf sich, so schnell sie konnte, auf den Boden und versuchte gleichzeitig den Pfeil auf den plötzlich neben ihr aufgetauchten Youkai zu richten. Er grinste sie nur an und verschwand plötzlich.

„W-Was… war das denn?", ungläubig sah sie in die leere Luft vor sich.

Das Klirren von Waffen holte sie aus ihrer Trance und sie starrte zu Sesshomaru herüber. Er parierte den Schwertangriff seines Gegners in letzter Sekunde. Mit einem Ruck von Sesshomaru, wurde der fremde Youkai nach hinten geschleudert. Er landete grazil und elegant ein Stückchen entfernt vom Herrn des Westens auf dem Boden.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Sesshomaru mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich möchte nur die Juwelensplitter der Frau, dann bin ich weg.", antwortete dieser, „Danach werdet ihr nichts mehr von mir hören."

„NEIN!", schrie Kagome ihn an.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, Miko.", sagte er mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

So gesehen, war er doch ein ziemlich hübscher Youkai, aber das änderte sich nicht an der Tatsache, dass er ihr die Juwelensplitter abnehmen wollte. Sie richtete ihren Bogen mit dem Geschoss auf den Fremden und wartete.

„Miko, Gewalt ist nicht immer eine Lösung.", sagte er und klatschte ein Mal in die Hände.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du Sesshomaru angegriffen hast?", fragte sie.

„Nein, er wollte gerade in deine Richtung rennen und MICH angreifen. Ich habe mich lediglich schneller gewehrt. Wahrscheinlich so schnell, dass du gar nicht mitbekommen hast, dass er dir zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?", sein geradezu perfektes und freundliches Lächeln war zu auffällig für Kagome.

Sie sah noch mal zu Sesshomaru herüber um sich davon zu überzeugen, ob er unverletzt war, erhielt aber einen bösen Blick von ihm.

„Erstens: Ich werde keine Juwelensplitter verteilen. Und zweitens: Wozu brauchst du die Juwelensplitter?", das kam ihrer Meinung nach zu schnell aus ihrem Munde. Ihre Aufregung war eindeutig, selbst wenn nicht, Sesshomaru würde ihre Gefühle genau riechen können.

„Ich habe meine eigenen Beweggründe, die ich niemandem zu erklären habe, Gut, dann nehme ich dich eben mit.", sagte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nein, ich will nicht.", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Wie schon gesagt, das hast nicht du zu entscheiden, Miko.", sagte er nur und ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Kagome wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was machen ausser da zu stehen und den Fremden ungläubig an zu starren.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ich schiesse!", drohte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder einfing.

‚Verfluchter Sesshomaru, warum hilft er nicht?', dachte sie wütend.

„Du bist Kanaan. Sohn des Herrn der Nördlichen Länder.", sagte Sesshomaru plötzlich.

„Huch?", fragte der Fremde und sah Sesshomaru mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, „Wo kommt es, dass ein Flohfänger mich kennt?"

„Hüte deine Zunge. Es ist ein Kriegsakt, wenn du dich in den Ländern eines anderen Königs aufhältst.", sagte Sesshomaru und richtete sein Katana auf Kanaan.

„Aha! Ich verstehe. Du bist also Sesshomaru. Ich hatte dich mir stärker vorgestellt.", gestand der Schönling.

Kagome begutachtete die Nervensäge jetzt etwas genauer. Er war etwa so alt wie Sesshomaru, war sogar etwa gleich gross, vielleicht sogar grösser. Sein Haar war zu einem langen, schwarzen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Auch hatte er einen Pony, der sein Gesicht perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Gekleidet in einer edlen Rüstung, aus dunkelgrün und schwarz, betonte auch seine Augen, die wie Sesshomarus waren, aber einfach nur in einem stechenden grün. Nur seine Kleidung war weiss. War wahrscheinlich Mode unter den höheren Tieren der Youkai-Welt, dachte sich Kagome. Ihr Blick fiel danach auf das Schwert in seiner Hand. Es hatte den Griff eines grünen Drachens und selbst die Klinge hatte zum Teil grüne Schuppen.

„WAAAAAAAAAS FÄÄÄLLLLLLLTTTT DIIIIIRRRRRRR EIIIIIINNNNNNNN!", schrie Jaken und eilte zu seinem Herrn, „Sesshomaru-Sama ist der stärkste Youkai überhaupt!"

„Jaken.", sagte Sesshomaru und sah ihn dabei nicht einmal an.

Ein Grund für Jaken, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sein Leben zu machen. Der Wicht dachte nicht länger nach und eilte mit Schrecken zurück in sein Versteck.

„Ich habe von dieser Stärke nichts gesehen.", gestand Kanaan, „Wie dem auch sei. An Krieg bin ich nicht interessiert. Ich will die Juwelensplitter sammeln und diesen teuflischen Naraku aus dem Weg räumen. Das, wozu der Herr des Westens seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht imstande war, zu tun."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halb lang!", mischte sich Kagome jetzt ein, noch ehe Sesshomaru den Mund aufmachen konnte und ignorierte dabei seine immer mehr finster werdende Mine, „Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, was du für ein Problem mit Sesshomaru hast. Mich interessiert nur noch eines. Woher hast du diesen Juwelensplitter, den du gerade in deinem Ärmel versteckst?"

Eine Gute Frage. Sie hatte eine schreckliche Ahnung. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so war.

„Du weißt, dass ich einen Splitter habe? Dann bist du auch eine Shikon-Miko?", fragte Kanaan überrascht, „Ja, jetzt sehe ich es, du siehst aus wie die eine untote Miko, von der ich einen Juwelensplitter bekam."

„Was?", fragte sie perplex, „Wie?"

„Oh. Du kennst sie? Kikyou, hiess sie, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.", sagte er und dachte nach, „Ja. Sie gab mir einen und den zweiten versprach sie mir, wenn ich die restlichen Juwelensplitter zusammenbekomme."

„Hn.", sagte Sesshomaru mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. Diese Antwort des Prinzen gefiel Sesshomaru. Noch mehr Leid für seine neue Begleiterin und eine gewisse Strafe für ihre Frechheiten ihm gegenüber.

„Will sie dir etwa die Splitter geben?"

„Ja. Hör zu, Weib. Ich habe keine Zeit, um es mit dir zu verschwenden. Gib mir deine Splitter und du wirst nichts mehr von mir hören. Ausserdem jage ich Naraku. Noch mehr Entgegenkommen meinerseits könnt ihr nicht erwarten.", sagte er langsam genervt.

Was hatte Kikyou nur vor? Warum gab sie diesem Fremden einen Juwelensplitter? Glaubte sie etwa, dass Kanaan stärker war als Inuyasha und Sesshomaru zusammen? Wenn dem so war, dann müsste sich Sesshomaru jetzt in Acht nehmen. Ihr Blick glitt erneut auf sein Schwert, das auf den Boden gerichtet war. Es war mächtig, kein Zweifel. Aber konnte es auch mit Tetsusaiga aufnehmen? Und mit Bakusaiga? Sie wusste nicht weiter. Ein Gefühl von ahnungsloser Ohnmacht machte sich in ihr breit. Kikyou wusste, dass Kagome ihre Splitter nicht freiwillig ausrücken würde. War etwa sie das Ziel von dem Ganzen hier? Wollte Kikyou sie auf diese Weise umbringen lassen?

Anscheinend kam Sesshomaru auf denselben Gedanken wie sie und stand plötzlich deckend vor ihr. „Zieh dich zurück.", forderte er sie auf.

Kagome dachte nicht weiter nach und ging einpaar Schritte nach hinten.

„Ich werde niemanden hier töten, nicht solange ich es nicht muss. Aber da das Mädchen die Splitter aufspüren kann, werde ich sie und die Splitter mitnehmen.", sagte Kanaan mit einem Lächeln. Geradezu verzaubert schön, fand Kagome. Zu schön um überhaupt wahr, geschweige denn, echt zu sein. Falsches Etwas, sagte sie sich in Gedanken.

Der junge Herr des Westens hielt sein Katana an seiner Seite und wartete einen Moment lang. Er beobachtete sein Gegenüber, der nichts dergleichen tat. Ein Jüngling in seinen Augen, der höchst wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung von nichts hat. Keine Ahnung von nichts, aber eine grosse Klappe. Er beschloss, diese jämmerliche Figur aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Dämonische Geschwindigkeit war Sesshomarus Stärke. Er verschwand und tauchte blitzschnell bei seinem Gegner auf und griff ihn frontal mit Bakusaiga an. Elegant parierte dieser mit seinem eigenen Drachenschwert Sesshomarus Angriff. Einige Schwerthiebe waren zu vernehmen durch das Klirren von aufeinander prallenden Metallklingen.

Obwohl Kagome kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte, so konnte sie es wenigstens noch hören. Auch sah sie zwischendurch das eisige Gesicht ihres neuen Führers und die verzweifelte Mine seines Gegenübers. Das war für die junge Priesterin ein Zeichen dafür, dass Kanaan doch nicht so stark war wie er es selber annahm und Sesshomaru doch nicht so schwach war, wie er es zunächst dachte. Wieder war das Klirren von den beiden Katanas zu hören und der Prinz des Nordens flog im hohen Bogen nach hinten auf einen Baum zu. Er durchbarst ihn und steckte mit dem Kopf darin fest. „Hn.", sagte Sesshomaru vergnügt und ging auf ihn zu, „Jämmerlich."

„Warte! Du hast doch nicht vor, ihn um zu bringen?", eilte Kagome herbei und zog an seinem linken Ärmel.

„In welchem Ärmel ist der Splitter?", wieder eher eine Aufforderung auf eine Antwort, als eine gewöhnliche Frage, aber sie ignorierte diesen bissigen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Der Linke."

Sesshomaru schnitt dem wehrlosen Herausforderer, dessen Kopf nach wie vor im Baum feststeckte und wie wild mit den Beinen um sich schlug, den linken Ärmel ab. Mitsamt dem Juwelensplitter fiel der Ärmel auf den Boden und Kagome griff zu. Irgendwo in ihrem Inneren, war sie froh darüber, dass Kikyou jetzt einen Splitter weniger hatte. Nicht, dass sie in einem ständigen Wettkampf mit der Zombie-Frau war, sondern weil sie gefährlich war. Die junge Priesterin hatte nie den Tag vergessen, als Kikyou ihre grosse Menge Juwelensplitter gestohlen hatte und diese auch noch an Naraku übergab. Inuyasha war unvergleichlich wütend auf Kagome, weil sie die Splitter ‚verloren' hatte. Aber er war kein Stück verärgert darüber, dass seine ‚heilige Kikyou' einen Riesenteil der Splitter diesem fiesen Spinnenmann übergab und so dem Rest der Welt nur Probleme bereitet hatte.

Und jetzt, hatte die Untote denselben Fehler gemacht. Einen Splitter an einen Fremden anvertraut. Gut, Sesshomaru schien diesen Mann zu kennen, aber er mochte ihn nicht, aus ihr unbekannten Gründen. Wahrscheinlich war das so eine Hundesache, dachte sie sich, ihr Territorium zu markieren und keinen heran zu lassen. So, wohl auch für Sesshomaru, mit seinen westlichen Ländern. Wenigstens, so dachte Kagome, hatte Kanaan nichts am Hut mit Naraku, oder einfach nur das Verlangen, ihn um zu bringen. Damit war sie schon sehr zufrieden.

„Ich frage mich, was die Dämonen im Norden von Naraku abbekommen haben. Ja gut, Naraku war schon fast an jedem Plätzchen in Japan, aber hauptsächlich hier, in den westlichen Ländern.", stellte Kagome fest, während ihr Blick auf Kanaans Hals glitt.

Die Miko mochte es nicht, die momentane Situation mit niemandem ausdiskutieren zu können. Sesshomaru war ein jemand, aber dann doch ein niemand. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er seine rechte Klaue zum Glühen brachte, und eine winzige Energiepeitsche erschien. Sie musste an Inuyasha denken, wie der arme Kerl damals am Grab, beziehungsweise im Inneren, seines Vaters ausgepeitscht wurde.

Dieses Mal war es anders. Es war kurz, und er holte nicht aus, um den Wehrlosen aus zu karbatschen. Stattdessen packte er die Hände von seinem Rivalen und fesselte diese mit seiner Energie-Peitsche.

„Ich hätte jetzt gedacht, du würdest ihn umbringen?", Kagome sah verdutzt dem Tun des Daiyoukais zu.

„Sesshomaru hat Verantwortung als König.", sprach er plötzlich in dritter Person von sich selbst.

Das hatte sie zwischendurch von ihm gehört. Es war nichts Neues in dieser Zeit, dass eine höhere Person in dritter Person von sich selbst redete. Dennoch musste sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, um ihn nicht zu ärgern.

Sesshomaru packte Kanaan an seinem Nacken und zog ihn heraus, der mittlerweile leicht blau angelaufen war und wie wild nach Luft schnappte. Auch versuchte er sich vergeblich von Sesshomarus Fesseln zu befreien. Dann, zu guter Letzt, sah er ihn verzweifelt an.

„Werden wir ihn jetzt verhören?", fragte Kagome.

Der junge Herr des Westens verstand das Wort ‚verhören' nicht, aber verstand als Ganzes, was das Mädchen damit meinte. Er gab ihr einen bestätigenden Blick als Antwort.

„Also, Kanaan. Du hast bestimmt von den Grausamkeiten Sesshomarus gehört, nicht wahr?", legte Kagome los.

Sesshomaru hob leicht die eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. JEDER wusste, dass er grausam war. Stark. Und absolut gnadenlos. Aber es gefiel ihm, dass das freche Weibsstück das auch gemerkt hatte. Aber diese Freude verging ihm, als er ihre bisherigen Aktionen und Taten berücksichtigte. Sie führte etwas im Schilde.

„Nun ja…", sagte Kanaan nur und sah sie perplex an.

„Weißt du,", sprach sie weiter und lief eine Runde um ihn, „er kennt sehr viele, wirklich viele schmerzhafte ‚Methoden' um an seine Informationen heran zu kommen. Fragen ist nicht seine Stärke. Handlungen aber schon sehr viel eher."

Der Prinz des Nordens starrte ihr in die Augen und sagte nichts. Kleine Schweissperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Der Inuyoukai beobachtete genau, was seine neue Begleiterin tat. Sie machte Kanaan nervös.

„Ich habe schon sehr oft erlebt, zu was er in der Lage ist. Und Bruder, glaube mir, niemand kann ihn aufhalten. Erst recht dann nicht, wenn er Informationen haben will.", sagte sie und musste daran denken, dass das sogar der Wahrheit entsprach, wie er immer wieder zu ihnen eilte und Inuyasha verprügelte für ein paar Aufschlüsse, „Und ich kann dir bestimmt nicht helfen, wenn er gerade seine neueste Foltermethode an dir ausprobiert."

Sie gestand sich, dass der letzte Satz etwas übertrieben war. Sesshomaru würde lediglich beim Verprügeln bleiben. Und nicht zu vergessen, in Stückchen hacken.

„Folter? Das…", sprach Kanaan nervös los, „ist ein Kriegsakt."

„Ich dachte, dein Eindringen hier, wäre ein Kriegsakt. Du bist ein Kriegsgefangener. Beantworte einfach einpaar Fragen und du kannst danach einfach gehen, oder?", letzteres war an Sesshomaru gerichtet, der einfach nur nickte.

Sesshomaru war beeindruckt. Sie machte den Youkai mit Gerede und Drohungen nervös. Auch hatte sie ihm genau zugehört, als er Kanaan vor wenigen Momenten sagte, dass das ein Kriegsakt war, in seine Gebiete vor zu dringen.

„Erste Frage: Hat Kikyou dir gesagt, was genau sie mit den Juwelensplittern vor hat?"

„Nein.", antwortete er und erhaschte einen bösen Blick des Westlichen Königs, der ihn damit zwang, weiter zu reden, „Nun, sie sagte, wenn ich die restlichen Splitter einsammle und sie ihr bringe, bekomme ich den zweiten Splitter."

„Ehm, du scheinst nicht besonders intelligent zu sein, oder?", fragte Kagome irritiert, „Warum bringst du ihr ganze 3 Juwelensplitter um im Gegenzug ein Stück zu bekommen?"

Kanaan dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er würde ihr drei Stücke zurückbringen, damit er einen Splitter bekommt. Es hat eine kleine Weile gedauert, bis er es wirklich verstand, aber Kagome war nur froh, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hat, darüber nach zu denken.

Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment hintergangen. Die untote Miko hatte ihn reingelegt. Sobald sie sich wieder begegnen würden, würde er sie zur Rede stellen. Aber jetzt musste er irgendwie von diesen verrückten Leuten hier wegkommen.

„Zweite Frage: Was hat Naraku dir angetan, dass du ihn jagst?"

„Persönlich.", schnappte er zu und drehte seinen Kopf arrogant auf die Seite. Falsche Antwort. Sesshomaru stapfte mit seinem rechten Fuss auf seinen Hinterkopf, so dass der junge Prinz den Boden vor sich küssen durfte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn er Informationen haben will.", sagte Kagome mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Awwaawadwa", war alles, was Kagome verstand. Sie sah dann zu Sesshomaru hinauf, der sie ansah. Kagome hatte den Eindruck, als ob er es tatsächlich geniessen würde, Kanaans Gesicht auf den Boden zu drücken. In seinen Augen konnte sie ein kleines Flackern von Freude erkennen. ‚Was für ein Sadist.', dachte Kagome sprach aber laut: „Sesshomaru, ich verstehe ihn nicht."

„Es ist nicht wichtig, was er gesagt hat.", sagte Sesshomaru. Dieses kleine Licht in seinen Augen war wieder erloschen und seine eisige Porzellanmaske war wieder voll und ganz dieselbe. Nicht, dass sich das geändert hätte, aber seine Augen liessen auch sein Gesicht anders erscheinen, jedenfalls hatte Kagome den Eindruck.

Sie fragte sich dann automatisch, ob Sesshomaru einfach nur deswegen Inuyasha gequält hatte. Einfach so, aus purer Freude, ihn leiden zu sehen. Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, warum Sesshomaru eigentlich Inuyasha hasste. Am Anfang dachte sie, dass es wegen Tetsusaiga war, der an seinen verhassten Halbbruder vererbt wurde. Doch mittlerweile konnte er keinen Groll gegen ihn hegen. Schliesslich hatte er jetzt ein viel mächtigeres Schwert: Bakusaiga.

„Was machen wir dann mit ihm?", fragte Kagome schliesslich. Ihr wurde es zu viel, ihn so lange an zu starren, der auch noch ihren Blick erwiderte. Ihre Augen schweiften danach auf die Gestalt auf dem Boden, der nach wie vor irgendwelche Töne von sich gab, die von der Erde geschluckt wurden. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen ganz warm wurden, was für sie nur ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie gerade aussehen musste, wie eine Tomate.

„Er ist ein Kriegsgefangener!", schrie Jaken aus seinem Platz aus und eilte dann mit seinem Menschenkopfstab fuchtelnd auf sie zu, „Er wird ins Schloss gebracht und dann ins Gefängnis. Danach fangen die Verhandlungen an. Aber was verstehst du schon…"

„Verhandlungen?", fragte Kagome, „Das heisst, er wird nicht sterben?"

„Kommt darauf an, ob sein Vater für ihn zahlt. Wenn nicht, dann wird er sterben.", erklärte Jaken mit der grössten Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Oh.", sagte sie nur.

Sesshomaru nahm seinen Fuss wieder an sich und sah dem Prinzen zu, wie er versuchte, sich auf zu rappeln.

Rin kam mit Ah-Un angerannt und machte einen Freudentanz um die Gruppe in der Mitte.

„Steigt alle auf Ah-Un.", befahl Sesshomaru und sah zuerst zu Kagome, dann zu Kanaan, „Du kommst mit mir. Halte dich an meinem Schweif fest."

„Schweif?", das Mädchen blinzelte zu seinem weissen Fell auf seiner Schulter, „Ist das Ding etwa ein Teil deines Körpers?"

„Wir fliegen.", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Kagome sah nur noch, wie sich das weisse Fell auf seiner Schulter verlängerte und er selber langsam in die Höhe ging. Ein auffordernder Blick genügte, um Kagome aus ihrer Starre zu reissen und sich an seinem Fell fest zu halten.

Kanaan war ohne jegliche Anmerkungen auf Ah-Un gesprungen, während Rin und Jaken sich schon ihre Plätze gesichert hatten.

„INUYASHA!", schrie Sango Inuyasha an, der ihren Fisch vom Lagerfeuer gestohlen hatte, „Gib es mir zurück!"

Inuyasha grinste sie nur schelmisch an und steckte die Meeresfrucht als Ganzes in seinen Mund. Nach wenigen Momenten spuckte er die Gräten heraus und fragte Sango: „Willst du es immer noch?"

„Du bist ein toter Mann, Inuyasha!", sagte sie nur und griff nach Hiraikotsu.

Die Hetzjagd ging nun richtig los. Inuyasha sprang in die Höhe und wurde von Hiraikotsu getroffen, dem er nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Geschieht dir ganz recht, Inuyasha!", sagte Shippou mit kullernden Augen, „Das war für mein Fisch! Jetzt ist Sangos Fisch an der Reihe!"

„Ich vermisse Kagome. Ihr „SITZ" fehlt mir in Momenten wie diesen einfach zu sehr.", sagte Miroku, der beim betonen des Wortes ‚sitz' Inuyasha beobachtete, der nur zusammenzuckte.

Für ihn war es mittlerweile einfach nur noch Gewohnheit, den Boden zu knuddeln, wenn er es hörte. Er musste es selber zugeben, er vermisste Kagome. Nicht, dass sie Kikyou ersetzen konnte, aber es war doch ganz lustig mit ihr.

Apropos Kikyou, wo war sie eigentlich, dachte der Halbdämon und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Inuyasha sah sich um und suchte nach ihrer Fährte. Gefunden. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Richtung, wo er Kikyous Geruch wittern konnte.

Auch vernahm er den Geruch der Seelensammler, welche nach wenigen Momenten in Sichtweite waren. Sie musste sich Seelen einverleiben, wieder einmal. Es tat ihm weh, zu wissen, dass seine Liebste keine eigene Seele hatte.

Er kam in eine Lichtung, inmitten des Waldes, der hell erleuchtet war durch die Massen an Seelen von verstorbenen jungen Mädchen. Einige schwirrten umher und versuchten, den Seelensammlern zu entkommen, aber es war sinnlos. Die widerspenstigen waren die ersten, die in Kikyous Körper hineingeworfen wurden.

Die untote Priesterin sass zwischen zwei Wurzeln eines Kirschbaumes an den Stamm gelehnt, deren sanfte Blüten leicht auf sie hinabregneten. Die Lichter der Seelen boten einen unheimlichen, wie auch verzaubernden Anblick seiner Liebsten. Kikyou hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, aber sie wusste, dass Inuyasha da war und sie anstarrte. Sie musste innerlich so breit grinsen, dass sie darüber beinahe laut gelacht hätte.

„Inuyasha", sagte sie nur, „ich brauche meine Seele."

„Ich weiss.", sagte Inuyasha mit sanfter Stimme und ging auf sie zu.

„Du weißt, dass Kagome nur eine schlechte Kopie von mir ist."

„Ja.", antwortete er wie in Trance.

„Lass uns meine Seele zurückholen. Dann können wir zusammen sein.", schlug Kikyou vor.

„Das wäre schön.", sagte er und realisierte erst im Nachhinein, was sie damit meinte, „Aber was wird dann aus Kagome?"

„Sie ist nur eine Kopie von mir. Sie wird in mir sein.", versprach die Priesterin und liess es zu, dass Inuyasha sie auf seinen Schoss setzte, „willst du mich denn nicht, Inuyahsa?"

„Doch… aber…", er zögerte.

Er wollte Kikyou haben, koste es, was es wolle. Er liebte sie, nur sie. Und Kagome auch, aber nur, weil sie eine Kopie von Kikyou war. Das war der Grund, warum er sie damals mit Kikyou verwechselt hatte. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Geruch wie Kikyou, sah aus, wie Kikyou. Aber dann gab es da noch so viele Unterschiede zwischen den beiden. Kagome war lebendiger. Sie war fröhlicher, glücklicher, lustiger, zufriedener, gütiger. Und und und. Inuyasha konnte zwei Tage lang an einer Liste mit den Differenzen der beiden Priesterinnen aufschreiben. Und doch hatte Kikyou recht. Sie war ihre Kopie. Kikyou war auch glücklicher und fröhlicher, als sie noch lebte. Auch war sie gütig und lustig. Verstand sich ausgezeichnet mit Kindern, so wie Kagome auch mit Shippou. Gut, die Sache mit Pfeil und Bogen hat sich inzwischen bei Kagome gebessert. Aber Kikyou hatte schon immer ein natürliches Talent dafür.

„Ich sage dir nicht, dass du Kagome nicht lieben darfst. Denn wenn du sie liebst, heisst das nur, dass du mich liebst. Denn sie ist nichts weiter, als meine Kopie.", sagte Kikyou und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Du hast recht. Jeder, der Kagome liebt, liebt automatisch auch dich.", sagte Inuyasha verletzt, „Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Er umarmte sie nun ganz fest und drückte sie an sich. Mit der freien Hand hielt er sie an ihrem Kinn und hob ihr Antlitz etwas in die Höhe. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Kikyou schloss ihre Augen und liess es einfach geschehen. Sie spürte, wie Inuyasha sie besitzergreifend küsste. Die Leidenschaft aber, die davon ausging, spürte sie nicht. Sie war letzten Endes tot. Keine Emotionen, keine Gefühle und ebenso wenig hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Was sie genau spürte, war, dass Inuyasha mehr wollte.

Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Kinn zu ihrem Hals, wo er mit seinen langen, spitzen Nägeln ihre Haut kitzelte. Mit der Rückseite seiner Finger strich er dann sanft über ihre Schultern und Armen, dann ihre Talje und rastete an ihrer Hüfte, wo er sie festhielt. Mit dem anderen Arm drückte er sie noch fester an sich. Plötzlich hielt er mit dem Kuss inne und sah sie an. Sein Atem war schwerer geworden, sein Herz raste, aber er sah den gewünschten Effekt nicht bei seiner Liebsten. Kein schweres Atmen. Kein Liebkosen ihrerseits. Er konnte noch nicht einmal ihr Herz hören, geschweige denn ein rasendes Herz.

„Ich brauche meine Seele, Inuyasha. So spüre ich meinen Körper nicht.", sagte sie mit Scham und sah traurig auf seine Brust.

„Du wirst deine Seele wieder bekommen, Liebste.", versprach ihr Inuyasha.

Kagome war seine Freundin. Und Freunde würden alles tun, damit es ihren Freunden gut ging. So auch Kagome, dachte sich Inuyasha. Sie würde bestimmt alles tun, damit auch er glücklich werden konnte.

Verzeihend drückte er seine Priesterin an sich und liess seinen Kopf auf dem ihren ruhen.

Der Flug dauerte, nach Kagomes Meinung, eine Ewigkeit. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es so lange aushielt, sich am Mokomoko von Sesshomaru fest zu halten. Aber sie konnte sich freuen. Es war wenigstens weich und sanft und schön und flauschig und und und. Sie drückte ihren Kopf in den Schweif und kitzelte ihr eigenes Gesicht mit dem feinen Fell und grinste breit. Schweif? Das war Sesshomarus Schwanz! Dieser Gedanke zwang sie, ihr Gesicht von dem Pelz zu entfernen und das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zu erblassen. Er hatte es bestimmt gespürt, was sie damit getan hatte. Sie sah dann zu ihm nach vorne, der weiterflog und so tat, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Sie spürte ein Brennen in ihren Wangen, was nur bedeutete, dass ihr Gesicht gerade eben die Farbe wechselte. Und das war gewiss nicht mehr die rote Farbe einer Tomate, sondern Auberginen violett.

Um ihre Gedanken ab zu lenken, sah sie hinter sich, zu Rin und Jaken, die auf Ah-Un mitflogen. Sie konnte auch das mürrische Gesicht von Kanaan sehen, der eindeutig mit der Situation nicht zufrieden war.

„Geht es dir gut, Nee-Chan?", rief Rin zu Kagome mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln, „Du brauchst keine Angst davor zu haben, dass du fallen könntest! Sesshomaru-Sama würde dich auffangen."

„Mir geht es gut, aber meine Arme machen nicht mehr lange mit.", rief sie zurück, mit der Hoffnung, dass Sesshomaru das kapierte und sie einwenig ausruhen liess und flüsterte im mürrischen Ton weiter, „Der würde mich bestimmt nicht retten, eher würde er mich abschütteln…"

Ihr fiel es gerade erst wieder ein, dass der Inuyoukai sehr gute Ohren hatte. Zu spät. Sie sah zu ihm nach vorne, der seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und sie aus den Augenwinkeln fixierte. Nachdem er ihr seinen tödlichen Blick schenkte, drehte er seinen Kopf schnell wieder nach vorne und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Flug. Er war sehr elegant, in allem, was er tat. So war auch seine prachtvolle, silberfarbene Mähne. Es tanzte so sanft und synchron im daherrauschenden Wind, dass Kagome das einfach nur noch als majestätisch bezeichnen konnte.

Majestätisch? Kagome schüttelte den schwachsinnigen Gedanken wieder ab und sah sich um. Wolken zur Rechten und Wolken zur Linken, und Sesshomaru vorne, Rin und Jaken hinten. Und unten war der Wald, der für sie einen fliessenden Eindruck hinterliess.

Sie spürte etwas. Eine Präsens, nein mehrere, nein sogar sehr viele.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder ganz ernst und sah zu Sesshomaru hin. Sie machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Worte erstickten noch in ihrem Hals. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

Ein traditionell gebauter, riesiger Palast auf einer riesigen Wolke.


End file.
